Melodies of Life
by Star Braveheart
Summary: A younger half demon girl falls through the Bone Eaters Well at the age of 7 and whines up meeting little Kagome. Once the little demon realized she couldn't return home she was adopted by Kagome's aunt who took her to live in the States. Ten years later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it. I DO NOT OWN Kagome, Sota, or their mother. Hmph, now you can't kill me or any other things like that. I own my mother, father, Rain, (Kagome's mother's name) Kim, Zero and myself.

I also did this a long time ago, I used to be friends with Zero. Underline used to be six billion times. Anyway, I want your opinon on this as the story procress tell me if I should kill her off early, later, or be nice and just keep her in here?

I want to tell you a story, my story. Well of course, it's about me. Well at first it begins with my parents then it comes to me, but that's beside the point. My father is a pure blood dog demon whom originally ruled the southern lands of North America, which is now known as today's Mexico. Many years ago before my father had even met my mother, another dog demon lord from other origin came to my father. He was near death and he asked him to come to his country and help rule his country, which is now today's Japan. For some unknown reason my father accepted his request. He became Lord of the Northern Lands. On one of his visits returning to his homeland he met my mother, whom came from a wealthy mortal family. My mother only being mortal made myself a half demon also known as a "half-breed".

"Hey! What about me?"

"Oh yeah! This is my annoying little sister Zero."

"Hey! Who you calling **annoying**? I'm only younger than you by one year."

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"I'm older by one year."

"Whatever, I still have to help you all the time."

"Yeah! You end up helping me when I don't need it!"

"Yeah, sure you don't need the help."

Zero began to blush and turned away. "Well...um...are you going to tell the story or not?!"

"Of course I am!"

"Then tell it! But tell it the right way! And skip forward a couple years too."

"Okay.... to when?"

"The day you disappeared."

"Alright....I was 7 and you were 6."

The Melody of Life

Prologue

By: Star Braveheart

"Mother! Father! Where are you?" Zero and I yelled walking towards their room.

"Shhhhhhhhh! Your mother's sleeping." Father hissed angrily departing from their room.

"Sorry father." We apologized lowering our voices.

Father then led us outside to the garden, and kindly asking, "Now what can I do for my two darling daughters?"

"Father, Zero and I were wondering…" I spoke softly staring at the ground. "If you would allow us to go play in the forest." I asked raising my head up to have my eyes met with his being as cute as I possibly could.

He smiled down at us, looking us over. "Well...if you two promise to be careful and take care of one another than...it's alright with me."

"Yes!!!" We excitedly exclaimed.

"Now run along."

"Race to the forest?" I asked my younger sibling while walking swiftly out of the palace.

"You're on!" Zero replied swiftly following.

After we had exited the palace, Zero and I blotted into a run.

"I'm going to beat you!"

"No you're not! I'm just warming up!" I yelled over my shoulder as I sped up my pace.

"Wait up for me Star!" Zero yelled trying to catch up.

After a few minutes I stopped and propped myself against a tree with my arms folded across my chest. I smiled to myself and yelled, "Hey Zero!"

Zero was still running oblivious to the world around her, when I called out her name. She turn her attention towards my voice and begin to answer, "Wha-" She didn't even finish her word when there was loud clash as she ran into a tree.

I busted out laughing and couldn't stop myself. I took deep breaths to calm myself and finally regained self-control.

"STAR!!!!!" Zero roared with rage in her eyes as she pried herself off the tree.

I jumped behind her answering to my name. "Yes?" I asked attempting to act as innocent as possible, and not to laugh at her.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" She barked jumping at me.

I leap back away from her reach causing her to grab air. I only smirked in victory. Zero ran after me in a blaze of range and it seemed she had the intention of killing me once she had caught me.

"Zero! Your it!"

"What do you mean I'm it?" She asked with a bewildered look.

"Tag your it!" I smiled running further ahead of her.

Zero couldn't help but smile at her sister as she quickened her paced and yelled back to her, "You are going to be when I catch you!"

I ran towards an enormous tree and hid behind it.

"Star! Where'd you go?"

I smirked and tried not to laugh at her, it would give away my hiding spot.

_'She won't find me here...Ooooo...an open meadow. I wanna got lay down in it. Zero won't find me there.' _ I thought as I walked into the meadow and saw a well. "Hmmm..." I saw darkness at the bottom of the well. All I could see were bones. _'Bones?'_

"Star..." A feminine voice called.

My eyes widened at the call of my name. It sounded like it came from the well. My body slightly shivered from the thought of it. The well seemed to be pulling me to it, as if it had a mind of its own. _'I must be going crazy or something! Wells can't talk...well at least I don't think they do. Unless someone is trying to scare me...but why would some one want to scare me?'_

"Star!" Zero yelled pushing me slightly from behind. Startled I fell face first into the well closing my eyes shut and yelped. Landing, I mumbled as I picked myself up, "Owww! That hurt!...Zero!"

The only anwser that returned to me was silence.

_'Wow...why is it so dark?' _ "ZERO!... Are you there?" I jumped out of the well as curiousity took over me._ 'No wonder it's so dark in here. The well is surround by a hut...but there wasn't a hut here earlier...'_

"Hey Sota! I heard something in the well! Let's go see what it is!"

_'I don't like the sound of that...Father taught Zero and me how to make ourselves appear human.'_ I closed my eyes and held my head down transforming my body to a human appearance. _'I have no desire to scare these human children.' _

The door had slowly began to open with a young girl standing at the entrance. "Sota! It's a girl! There's a girl in here!" the girl in the doorway, who seemed to be about my age, yelled over her shoulder opening the door wide open.

She wore a sky blue dress that fell down to her knees, and she had raven hair

that fell to her shoulders, and bright chocolate eyes.

"...Kagome? Are you sure?" a young boy's voice about 4 years old asked.

"Hello...um. My name's Star..."I said nervously.

"...My name's Kagome." She replied with a smile.

"....Is that your sibling behind you?" I asked pointing to the frightened boy behind her, wearing a simple outfit of a pair of jean shorts and a blue t-shirt. He also had those bright chocolate eyes but he had short chestnut hair.

"Yeah. He's my little brother, Sota. Sota, this is Star." She said pushing her brother from behind her to where I could see him more. "...Can you wait here for a minute?"

"Sure." I replied watching Kagome pull her brother with her out the door.

I sighed with relief and transformed back to my hanyou appearance. _'This is much better. Now where am I? ...I know I'm not home, because I don't even smell or sense Zero. And I know she couldn't have got very far that fast...Maybe if I go back down the well again I'll be back home.'_

Zero's POV:

"Star! Where did you go?" I said looking down the well. "Stop picking on me! When we get home, I'm telling mother and father! Star..where are you!? Why can't I smell or sense you? Star...Star.....STAR!!!!!" I yelled looking around beginning to panic. "I'm serious! This ISN'T funny!" _'Maybe she went to that old tree.' _ I ran as fast as I possibly could to the old tree where I could usually find my sister. "She's not here.....It's just that boy pinned to the tree....But if Star's not here then....Oh no!" I yelped pushing past my running capablity to get home as fast as possible.

Star's POV:

"Nothing happened..." I whispered to myself looking up to see the ceiling of the hut. Then I heard 3 pairs of footsteps running towards me. I jumped out the well presuming it was Kagome, her brother and either her mother or father and yet again transformed. When they appeared through the door way I had just finished.  
"See mom! She's right here." Kagome said pointing to me.

"Kagome...What's here name?" The woman who she called mom asked. She obviously bore both Kagome and Sota. They had many physical traits she had. She look to be in her mid 20's, had short chestnut brown hair, bright chocolate eyes, and wore a dress similar to Kagome's but was navy blue.

"Rain! Come here!" She yelled over her shoulder still keeping her eyes on me.

I heard yet another pair of footsteps coming and faintly woman's voice yell. "I'm coming!"

"Hurry up Aunt Rain!" Kagome yelled out the door way.

After a few moments a young woman appeared in the door way and saw me instently. "Kim! She's sooo adorable!" This woman looked to be in her late 20's, had dark bown hair the flowed to her waist, and eyes that seemed to be black but were truely just a dark shade of brown. She even wore a dress similar to both Kagome and her mother, however her dress was a light shade of purple.

Kim smiled nodding in agreement walking slowly towards me down the stair case between us.

"I think she'd be a good friend!" Kagome smiled following her mother.

I turned to Kagome unaware of the situation. "....Kagome who are those two?"

"You can call me Kim." Kagome's mother said with a welcoming smile somewhat inrtoducing herself placing a hand on my shoulder.

"And you can call me Rain....What's your name?" Kagome's aunt following Kim's lead, introducing herself and had a warm smile upon her face.

"....My name is Star." I said introducing myself slightly bowing.

"Mom? Can she stay for awhile? Please?" Kagome asked pulling the edge of her mother's dress.

"Star where are your parents?" Kim asked before answering her daughter.

I didn't know what to tell her. I really had no clue where they were. Well I did know but I didn't even know where I was, so I could I possilbly know how to get back to them? I started to panic the more I thought about the situation I got myself into. That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out and dreaming....

_'I wonder if I should tell them what I truly am...and that I came here through the well. I'm not home....and I'm not able to go back home either....I know that for a fact. ....That's a scary thought....I don't know where I am, and I don't know how to get back home. I have no other choice, I have too stay here....I wonder how life is going to be here.....I miss mother, and father. I miss Zero too already. I hope they notice I'm gone and try to find me and get me back home some how...I'll come back home one day Zero....I promise....'_

Weeks Later...

I found that Rain and Kim are sisters. Rain had just recently moved in with them. They lived in a shirne called the Higurashi Shrine, and the well I came through was on their propriety, Their family had protected this shrine for generations and continued.

"...So your going to adopt me?" I asked bewildered at what the word had even meant.

"Yes, if you'll let me. It was quite odd though... There is no trace of your exicentence... That doesn't matter any more though. I got you all the papers you would possibly need in life done." Rain said with a questioning look but smiled.

"YAY! Star's going to be our cousin!" Kagome and Sota yelled jumping up and down and hugging me.

"Well what do you say?" Rain asked.

I smiled at the young ones I learned to care for and love. How could I say no to them? Although I did feel quite gulity for calling some one else other then my birth mother "mom" it was my only opition at the time that I saw. I hoped my mother would forgive for this. I replied in a low toned voice, "Yes..."

Rain smiled and hugged me, hugging Kagome and Sota too. She got up and walked towards the front door. "Well I'm off then. I'll be back after work. Bye Star! Bye Kagome! Bye Sota! Love you all!"

We all yelled back to her, "Love you too! Bye!"

After hearing our reply she opened the door and exited the house heading towards work.

Kagome hugged me tightly then looked up at me. "Your a good big sister." For an instent I swore that I saw Zero there hugging me, not Kagome....I guessed I imagined it again, because after I blinked it was Kagome again. I hugged Kagome back tightly and smiled sadly being reminded of my sibling. "I'm gonna be your cousin from now on too."

"I know, and I'm happy that you are going to be Star!" Kagome grinned.

I imagined she was Zero every once in awhile because Kagome considered me to be her big sister and I am Zero's older sister. She reminded me of Zero so much sometimes and said a couple things that Zero would say to me. So for now...Kagome was Zero's replacement. It helped eased my pain of home sickness a little.

Few months later...

"So we're leaving to America? Where's that?" I asked attacking her with questions randomly very confused of the entire idea. I had told Rain about everything. About my real mother, father and Zero, even how I had gotten there. Therefore, she was willing to answer any and all of my questions. I also had her promise me not to tell Kim, Kagome, or Sota about anything of my true origin.

"It is a country half way around the world. We'll go on an airplane to America."

"What's an airplane?" I asked still very confused.

"Star, you will know soon enough. I'll show you."

"Okay." _'Rain reminds me so much of mother.'_

"Star, don't worry about anything, Just worry about getting your things packed."

"But how are Kagome and Sota going to be when I'm gone?"

"They'll be fine, they have they're mom."

"But I'm so close to them now...I just don't know how they're going to take it."

"Let's go break the new to your Aunt, Kagome, and Sota." She said grabbing hold of my hand and walking towards the door but hesitated for a moment before continuing. Rain opend the door and descened the stairs holding my hand.

"Kim! ...Kim! Where are you?" Mom asked sadness within her voice, walking on the last step.

"I'm in the kitchen Rain!." Aunt Kim replied.

We walked into the kitchen and saw Kim already serving breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Rain. Good morning Star." Kagome and Sota chripped giving each of us a hug.

"Good morning Kagome. Good morning Sota." Rain replied hugging them back.

"Good morning morning Kagome." I replied returning their hugs.

"Yes Rain? Did you need something?" Aunt Kim asked. Mom walked over to Kim and took her into another room most likely to tell her the news.

Ever since I came and started to live with this new family of mine, I've played and cared for both Kagome and Sota. I smiled at their excitement. I heard Aunt Kim begin to cry faintly in the other room. _'Mom must have told her already. I need to tell them now then...' _

"Star? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worried and pulling back to look at me.

"....I have to tell you two something." I said holding back my tears as best as I possibly could and sitting down on the floor to tell them the news.

"What is it?" Kagome asked worry still within her voice as she sat down in front of me.

"Mom and I are moving." I blurted out as a set of tears streamed down my face.

"WHAT?!" Kagome and Sota yelled they're eyes getting glassy and tears beginning to form.

"Don't cry you two....Your going to make me cry. ....What am I talking about?! I am crying." I said hugging them both.

We cried for a few minutes together and then slowly began to calm down.

I had stopped and caught my breath. "I'm going to miss you both."

"Where?" Kagome asked catching her breath.

"America."

"That's so far!" Kagome and Sota whined.

"I know...." I sighed hugging them again.

Mom and Aunt Kim walked in with their faces red and tissues in their hands. I was hard....for all of us, but I think I took it the hardest. I replaced my family with this one...and now they are being taken from me too. I hope that I'll find friends that will be like family in America.

"Star....I think we should go and start packing."

Mom and me walked back upstairs and talked about everything. We talked about what to pack, the preparations for the trip, and how this was going to work.

Two months later, the day we leave Japan...

Rain and I had moved out of the shrine and had everything planned. We were staying at a hotel until today. I'm glad that I knew the plans of the day. I also knew what objects we woulds see that I didn't know of. Mom told me everything because she said that people would wonder about me if I kept asking questions about everything.

We woke up at 8 o'clock that morning. Mom and I rushed ourselves to prepare for the day. Mom had called the taxi and put our bags at the door for the hotel service to take it down while we checked the hotel room for anything that we left behind. We didn't find anything so we left. Our baggage was already downstairs, so we just continued downstairs to pay the hotel. When mom had finished paying the hotel a man was leaning on a taxi held a sign that read 'Miss Higurashi'. Our taxi was here to take us to the airport. All our luggage was still on that little thing with wheels they put all of the luggae on to transport them places...like I knew what they were called. However, mother did push it to the cab and told the man that she was Miss Higurashi. He nodded and put all our luggage into the back compartment of the taxi. She said a small thanks and open the back seat door and told me to get in. I listened to her and she followed me in right behind me closing the door behind her. We waited for the driver to finish putting our luggage in the car, when he was finished he procceed to the driver's seat and waited...for something I wasn't exactly sure what of.

"Where to ma'am?"

Mother paused a moment. "To the Higurashi Shine."

I looked at her dumbfounded. Why we're we going there? Didn't we already say our goodbyes? I sighed smiling dismissing my doubts. At least I would get the chance to see them one last time before we left.

The ride there seemed endless, it was slient the entire time. I didn't say word and neither did mother. When we finally arrived the driver asked if he should wait for us or if he should get out the baggage. Mom hesitated before anwsering. "Willing you be willing to wait about 15 minutes?"

The man shrugged and nodded.

"Thank you very much!" She said with a smile and rushing me up the many steps up to the shine. I could of been there much faster...if I wanted but, then the man driving the taxi would most likely wonder about me if I did that. I didn't chance it and just ran up the stairs along mother. When we finally reached the house mother stopped a moment to catch her breath before she rang the doorbell. I heard foot steps dash to the front door before it actually opened...

"SURPRISE!!!"

I blinked. Once. Twice....Okay? It was Kim, Kagome, Sota, and grandpa holding a cake reading 'Happy Birthday Star'.

My eyes widened as I smiled. Yeah, of course I was surprised. I had completely forgot that today was my birthday. Can you believe that? Me? Forget my birthday? The one day when it was all about me? ...Well some how it happened.

"Thank you!" I replied speechless.

They all smiled in respond including my mom.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie." She said leading me in the door.

I smiled at her. "Is that really cake mom?"

We all walked to the kitchen and grandpa set the cake on the table.

"No, it's a cake with muffin batter. Kagome helped me bake it last night." Kim said getting the knife to cut it.

Kagome smiled and nodded grabbing the plates and forks.

"...So its a big muffin?" I asked.

"Yup." Sota said with a grin.

My smile widened. A big...muffin....for me? ....HEAVEN!!! Mother introduced me to muffins awhile ago...and well needless to say I've become fond of them.

Grandpa enter the kitchen once again with two shiny present bags (he was gone?). "These are for you Star." He smiled giving me the bags. I sat one on my lap and the other on the ground next to me looking to mom. "Can I open them?"

"Of course you can. We don't have much time so we should hurry." she replied.

"That's mom's and my present to you." Sota said standing behind me with a smile.

I nodded opening the present reviling a cute midnight black stuffed dog. I hugged it tightly. "Thank you! Aunt Kim! Sota! I love dogs! Thank you!" ...What am I thinking? I am a dog. I dismissed the thought and got up to give them both hugs.

The muffin cake was then served. ...I ate about half of it within a matter of minutes. ...I told you I was "fond" of muffins didn't I? (more like addicted).

Then moved on to the other present. It was much smaller than the other.

"That one's from me." Kagome stated.

I smirked and opened the present surprised to find a thin silver chain with the japanese symbol for hope also in silver. I turned towards her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Kagome! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you too Star."

When we let go I put on the necklace...with some complitcation. Mom ended up putting it on for me.

"Star, honey we need to go now. The taxi's waiting." Mother said.

I thanked them for the muffin cake and the presents as we gave our hugs goodbye as we said farewell. We left rushing back to the taxi. We didn't want to miss our plane. We got in the car and looked back to the shine we see Kagome, Aunt Kim, Sota, and grandpa waving to us from the top of the flight of stairs. We waved back and turned back around facing the driver.

"To the airport please."

The driver nodded and started the engine taking off the the airport.

I hardly remember anything after that. Well that is until we got the airport. It was huge! The airplanes were enormous and there were so many people. I couldn't believe it. All I could do was investigate every small detail. When we finally boarded our plance. I was overwhelmed by and unexplainable excitement.

The plane's take off was memorable and by the time we were in the air I felt as light as a feather. The entire trip the only thing on my mind was...

How will life be now?

A/N: Okay done! Damn...I retyped like almost this entire chapter....this copy is just about completely different from my orginal. Well that's the end of that...finally. This story may seem to be only based on characters from the Inuyasha series, but I assure you this a crossing of many variety. I own nothing but the plot of the story, Kagome's mother's name, her sister Rain, Zero and Star.

Zero: Hey! You don't own me!

Star: Fine! Shut up already!

Zero: Don't tell me to shut up!

Star: *Eyes turn red in rage* I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I WANT!!!!

Zero: Will you shut up and keep typing?!

Star: *Hits Zero on the head and knots her out* YOU SHUT UP!!!! *sighs* Okay...now I'm calm....


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well I should say sorry to Zero about that last part in the author's note so… gomen! Well she is my younger sister right? I have to take care of her. Anyway, Zero is not in these next few chapters. Some new people will be introduced in this chapter. I'll list them here… got ya! Hahahahahaha! You will just have to wait and find out. I'll list the people I own and do not own at the end of the chapter. Okay? Now on with the story! The theme of the story is Melodies of life.

The Melody of Life

Chapter 1: How Life Continues

By: Star Blaze

I later learned the reason why we moved to America, mom was offered a well paid job, and she needed that at the time. I'm glad she took the job though, because now we're considered "rich", which I'd have to agree with because we have everything I could possibily want. For example, we have a mansion, cars, a huge pool, and big screen TVs. We have loud stereo systems too. One's in my room, another mother's room, and the other two are outside and in the training room. We could have maids and butlers if we wanted. I mean it wasn't because we couldn't afford to, but mom didn't and doesn't want anyone. Reason being she didn't want anyone to know about me being half demon. Well enough of the past, now on to the future!

10 years later….

Mom and me live in San Antonio, Texas, quite hot this time of year (summer). I'm 17 years old high school student attending Jefferson High. I have talent, beauty, and money (Yeah, I'm perfect!...okay not really but I can dream). Plus, I was the most popular girl in school…at least that's what people tell me. I really didn't think so though. I soon learned that I was, and the people that I hung out with would also be too. My friends Cloud, Tifa, Cory, Cynthia, and Sora. Us six are the most known people through out our entire school.(yay!...yeah I wish...not really too much DRAMA!) Although_**we're all so popular**_, we mostly hung out with each other. We are also known as pairs, because we go out with each other. Cory goes out with Tifa, Sora goes out with Cynthia, and Cloud goes out with me. We are all best friends really and sort of family. I mean we do everything together. Although they're that close to me they still don't know that I'm actually only half human, but besides that they like me for me and I'm glad for it. One thing we all do is fight, we help each other practice all the time. Just something I did and they decided to pick up after me.

In my human form, I have honey brown eyes, golden-brown hair flowing to waist, a strong athletic body, and 5'7 in height. In my actual appearence, I look the same except there are some slight differences. For example, I have bright sky blue eyes, silver hair, a small pair of white dog-ears, claws, and sort of dog like teeth. I also have three small blue flower pedals centered at one point on my forehead. It's a family crest; it visible when I'm in my true appearence. My father had a cloth custom made for Zero and me. It has our names on it one above the other originally, but we cut it through the middle. Zero has her name and I have mine, I know I wear mine all the time but I don't know if Zero wears hers.

The night before the last day of school my room….

'_Zero how are you? How is mother and father? Do you all miss me? Have you given up finding me? So many questions unanswered… I wish I could see you all again... Wait I have an idea! I could go visit Kagome have some fun and then try to go back home…but....I don't want to leave Cloud, Tifa, Cynthia, Cory, and Sora. Maybe…They can come with me. They just have to ask their parents permission and get the plane tickets. I want them to met Kagome, Sota, Kim, and maybe even my real family. I need someone to talk to... Cloud! Now where's that phone? …HA! Here it is! Dial the number and let it ring…'_

"Hello?"

'_It's Cloud just he person I wanted to talk to.'_ "Cloud…?" I whispered.

"Yeah? Star…what's wrong?" he asked worriedily.

"I want to talk to you…. in person. Can you come over? Please?"

"I'll be there in a few. Alright?"

"Okay.... Thank you. See you then. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye." We both hung up after that.

'_Cloud has opened up so much since we first met. He used to be as hard as a rock but I worked with him as a friend at first than later on as a girlfriend. Cory is a great guy and was a great boyfriend. In the 8__th__ grade until the middle of our freshmen year in high school when we met Cloud and Tifa. Cory and I were assigned to help them adjust to our school. They introduced themselves as brother and sister, but we later found out that Tifa was actually adopted when she was a baby. I'll just tell you how we met…'_

A/N: Cynthia, Sora, Cloud, and Tifa will be described when we see them. I'll just describe Cory now. Chocolate brown eyes, short jet-black hair, and strong built and athletic body. He typically wore loose yet tight black t-shirts, baggy dark blue jeans with a black belt, and clean white shoes with two black stripes on the side of each shoe. As I typically wore tight pants, black t-shirts, and black shoes.

~~~~~ Flashback ~~~~~

Cory and me had just gotten to school when the speakers around school announced, "Miss Blaze! Mr. Pinkly! Come to the main office!"

"What did we do?" we yelled quite confused.

"What did you two do this time?" two voices yelled behind us from not too far.

Cory and I turn around to see it was Cynthia and Sora.

Cynthia has hazel eyes, shoulder length reddish hair, strong athletic body, and 5'6 height. She typically wore just about everything pink she even had pink lipstick and eye shadow.(that's TOO much pink for me) Her hooded jacket was pink tight fitting and zipped up midway showing the pink shirt with princess in blue cursive print across the front. Her skirt that was that was also pink, and even her shoes are clean white with two pink stripes on each shoe. (*dies of too much pink*) Sora has blue eyes, short wild chestnut brown hair, strong athletic body, and 5'9 height. He typically wore a loose red t-shirt with a black vest, baggy dark blue jeans down to his knees, and black shoes.

A/N: Sora looks like Sion off Bouncer a PS2 game.

"Oh! Hey Cynthia! Hey Sora!" I yelled cheerfully waving to them with a smile.

"We haven't done anything…lately." Cory said looking down for a moment and then up at us. We stared at him as if he were crazy.

"What?" he asked disliking the stare, we were giving him.

"Nothing Cory." We replied in union surprising him walking away from him.

"If it's about that last stunt we pulled then…" Sora said turning to Cynthia with pleading eyes.

"We're not coming." Cynthia said finishing Sora's sentence.

"Well first of all Mr. Bell didn't say your names but…" I said turning to Cory hoping for him to catch my drift.

"You never know. We could have done something worth being awarded that we didn't know we did, and you two may have helped us do it. We'll probably get some sort of warded and you guys won't get it because you didn't come along." Cory said catching on and finishing my sentence.

"We're still not going." Sora said not effected by what we had said.

"Fine we'll just go then." I said a little aggravated and walking towards the main office. Cory caught me not far from the main office but continued to walk. "Star…? Did they make you mad?" he asked stopping me and pulling me in a warm strong embrace.

"Not really…" I said hugging him back.

He knew that I was lying so kissed me with passion. I was shocked for a moment but then I returned the kiss passionately realizing the reason. I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist deepening the kiss even more. Then the speakers around school announced again. "Miss Blaze! Mr. Pinkly! Come to the main office!" "Cory, we have to go. Come on." I said sadly braking our kiss.

"Aaawww! It was just getting good!" he complained.

"Come on lover boy." I said playfully starting to drag by the collar of his shirt to the main office.

"Star, can you stop dragging me now?" Cory said playfully.

"Okay." I said anciently dropping him. "Oh! Gomen Cory. Are you okay? I didn't mean to do that." I said helping him up.

"I'm fine… Huh? What does that mean? Gg-oo-mm-ee-nn." Cory said standing up.

"Oh! Gomen it means sorry in Japanese. Sorry for dropping you." I said realizing what I had said.

"It's okay babe." He said sweetly intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Miss Blaze! Mr. Pinkly! Where have you two been?" Mr. Bell yelled from behind us.

"Mr. Bell! We..." Cory said turning around to see Mr. Bell and standing behind me still holding my hand.

"We just got here Mr. Bell." I said calmly looking straight at Mr. Bell. "Our bus was late." Cory gave me a slight squeeze to my hand as a thank you. I gave a slight squeeze back as a your welcome.

"Okay. Well I'm guessing you two are wondering why I have called you here today. Am I right?" Mr. Bell questioned standing by the entrance of the main office. Cory and me turned to each other nodded turning back to Mr. Bell.

"I called you two here because I got task for you two."

'_Well at least were not in trouble.'_ "What is it Mr. Bell?" I asked curious yet relieved.

"Well Miss Blaze I've assigned you and Mr. Pinkly the day off school to show the two new students around campus. Come let me introduce you to them. Follow me." Mr. Bell said walking into the main office.

Cory and me looked at each other. "Well at least we're not in trouble right Cory?"

"Yeah and we have the day off." Cory said smiling and pulling me by the hand to follow. As soon as we entered, the main office Mr. Bell introduced us. "Blaze. Pinkly. This is Cloud Strife." Mr. Bell said pointing to the guy with pale blue eyes, short blond wild hair, strong athletic yet built body, and 6ft height. He wore dark blue shirt with a white long sleeved shirt under it, dark blue baggy jeans, and black shoes with two dark blue stripes on the sides of both shoes. "And this is his sister Tifa Strife." He said pointing to the girl beside Cloud. She had crimson red eyes, knee length light brown hair, strong athletic body, and 5'8 height. She wore black turtleneck sweater, dark blue jean skirt with a brown belt, and black shoes.

"Okay now that I have you introduced. Blaze I want you and Pinkly to show them their lockers first and then their classes. You have lunch at the same time as usual. I gave them the information needed for their lockers and their classes. Show them around the campus alright Blaze?" Mr. Bell said pausing.

"Yes sir." I replied.

Mr. Bell began to walk to his office when he turned back and shot a cold glare at Cory and me, "You two better not do anything today." He warned.

"We would dream of it sir." I replied nodding.

I saw him nod back the continued to walk to his office heard when him slam the door shut. I turned to my attention back to my assignment by greeted them to our school, "Welcome to Jefferson High! Okay before we start our tour my name is Star Blaze and this is my boyfriend Cory Pinkly." I said cheerfully pointing to Cory.

"Hey. Welcome to Jefferson High." Cory said smiling, putting his arm around my shoulders.

Cloud and Tifa frowned when I smiled at Cory. I turned away from Cory, walked up to Cloud and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you like this school?"

"Oh! No, nothing's wrong and I'm glad to be at this school." He replied looking up smiling and looking dreamily at me with a blush.

"Good. Cory who's locker do you think we should show them first?" I smiled turning to Cory.

"I have some business to do so I'll catch up to you later." Cory said walking out the main office door.

"Cory! Mr. Bell said we SHOULDN'T do anything! Besides, it was no biggie. Really and we have Cloud and Tifa with us now. We don't want to have a bad impression, do we?" I said knowing exactly what he was thinking about and walked after him.

"Star, I know what he said." Cory said turning around and caressing my face. "But you didn't deserve what they did to you earlier even if they are our friends. You still didn't deserve that. Yes we have them with us and we don't want to get them in trouble on their first day so…" Cory said walking away. "I'll leave it to you to show them around while I take care of things!" Cory said now running off towards his first period.

"Cory! Come back here!" I yelled after him. _'Cory your really not going to like me when you see me later today. I can't leave them alone… Forget it. I'll just get Cory later.'_ "Your such a baka Cory." I whispered under my breath disappointed.

"Uhh… What was that about Star? And what did you say?" Cloud asked confused.

"Oh! I said baka. It's Japanese. It means idiot. Don't worry about Cory. You'll see what he's talking about later today. I'm sure of it." I said seriously staring in the direction Cory ran off in.

"Okay… that's scary." Cloud said taking a small step back.

"What was scary?" I asked cheerfully with a smile.

"You… turning cheerful to serious to cheerful." Cloud said taking another step back.

"If you want to be friends with me or anyone else in this school. You will get used to it. With the things that happen in this school… you and Tifa should get used to it. Cory does the same thing and so do all of our friends. Okay?" I said cheerful yet serious.

"Alright. If that's the way things are at this school. I'll get used to it. How about you Tifa? Will you get used to it?" Cloud asked his quiet sister.

"Huh? Yeah I'll get used to it Cloud." Tifa said with a smile.

"What grades are you and Cloud in?" I asked walking out in front of her out of the main office.

Tifa smiled following and answered, "Cloud is in the 10th grade and I'm in the 9th grade. What grades are you and Cory in?"

"Cory and me are in the 9th grade too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"That's great!"

"Yes it is. Well let's start the tour." I said with a smile. "Do mind if I see your papers?"

"Sure. Here you go. Here's our classes and our locker numbers." Cloud said handing the papers to me.

Lunch Time…

"Cynthia! Sora! Over here!" I yelled waving my hand in the air.

They turned their heads and walked towards Cloud, Tifa, and me sitting at a table outside.

"Hey Star! Where you've been? I missed you!" Cynthia yelled smiling and running up to me giving me a hug with Sora walking not far behind her.

"Hey Star!" Sora said with a wave.

"Well I was assigned to show the transfer students around campus…Cynthia your all wet! What happened? …Never mind Cory right?" I asked still a bit mad at him for earlier today.

"Yeah, it was Cory."

"Did he get you too Sora?"

"Yeah… I'll get him back twice fold!"

"What did he do? …Wait hold that thought. Let me introduce you two to the transfer students. Sora, Cynthia this Cloud Strife and his sister Tifa Strife. Cloud, Tifa these are my friends Cynthia, and Sora."

"Hi." Cloud and Tifa greeted.

"Hey." Cynthia and Sora greeted.

"Now what did Cory do to you two Cynthia?" I asked now furious at him.

"He put a bucket of water on the door to the science room knowing Sora and me are always the first ones there." She said a bit aggravated.

"Do you two know why he did it right?"

"No." Cynthia and Sora replied clueless.

"What happened this morning?" I asked giving them a hint.

"Oh! Just because of that?" Sora asked remembering the incident earlier that morning.

"Sora you know how he is with me. Its not like it's anything new."

"Yeah I know and remember." Cynthia replied rolling her eyes remembering the previous pranks.

"Well guess what? I see Cory." I said walking towards him.

"Hey Star! There you are! Where you've been? I've been looking for you." Cory said walking towards me.

SLAP! "Cory why did you that? You KNOW that you, Cynthia, and Sora are like family to me and I don't like seeing you all fighting or pulling pranks on each other." I yelled very pissed off.

"Star baby please don't be mad." Cory said bring me into a strong embrace.

I took a deep breath and calmed myself, "Cory promise me you'll never do that again."

"Okay Star I promise. I will never do anything to Cynthia and Sora again. Okay?" Cory said.

"Or Tifa and Cloud?" I asked looking up to him with a smile.

"I won't do anything to them either." He promised caressing my cheek.

"Good!" I said kissing his cheek and grabbing his hand walking back to the others.

End of Flashback

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. "Huh? Yeah it's open." I said lifting my head.

"Star?" Cloud asked opening the door walking in.

"Cloud! That was quick." I said getting up off my bed.

A/ N: Sorry Kitty had to do this to ya and sorry it's a bit worse than what I did with Cory. Not too bad but bad. Please don't hurt me! …Oh! Kitty is someone we met later on in the story. Just to let you know. As I promised, I'll give you a copy of the page you want. Also this next page my not be suited for young children, like Zero.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Zero where'd you come from?"

"I have no idea! But anyways!"

"Just shut up. I know you won't like this next page. Or the page with Cory you already read. Okay now on with the story!"

"Why didn't you answer the door?" Cloud asked worriedly.

"I was remembering the day we met was all."

"Is that what you were doing?"

"Yeah that was I was doing."

"Ok. I remember that day very well though. You were so beautiful. I was mad when you said Cory was your boyfriend. But I don't care anymore because now you're mine."

"I knew you liked me when we met but I liked Cory then."

"I wish you didn't then but that doesn't matter anymore."

"Anyways…" I said with a smile as I slowly walking up to him.

He stood still as he stared at me with a smirk on his face. I was wore a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts.

"Star?" he asked still staring at me with a smirk.

"Yes?" I replied with a smirk wanting to know his reaction.

He walked up to slowly up to me as well picking me up by my waist with his strong arms and held me like baby. All I could do was giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. He stared deeply into my eyes as he walked over to my bed sat down on the edge of it and sat me on his lap. Before I could say a word he leaned down and kissed me passionately. I was shocked for a moment but returned the kiss passionately. As he deepened the kiss, he licked my lower lip asking permission to enter my mouth I opened my mouth slightly allowing him to enter. He took the moment and slid his tongue into my mouth beginning a war with my tongue.

'_I can't get myself to into this. I still need to talk to him.'_ I thought pulling my tongue out of his mouth and finishing the kiss. "I really meant it when I said needed to talk to you." I sighed leaning on his chest.

"Okay." He said hugging me.

I pulled back and stood up. "I'm going to Japan to visit my cousin Kagome for the summer."

"YOUR WHAT?" He yelled standing up staring me with wide eyes.

"I want you to come with me Cloud." I said wrapping my arms around him trying to calm him. He was shocked for a moment then returned the hug. "If I'm with you than I'll go anywhere."

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad to hear that. I want the gang to come too. If that okay with you?"

"It's fine by me."

"Good! We'll ask them tomorrow then. Let's have some fun tonight!"

"Alright let's go."

"Alright!"

Next Day at Lunch….

Cloud and me were done eating and I was on his lap flirting with him. Cory and Tifa were done too and Tifa was on Cory's lap making out with him not too far from us. We were all waiting for Cynthia and Sora to finish lunch. I had stop flirting with Cloud hearing Cynthia yelling, "Come on Sora! We're gonna be late!"

I turned to Tifa and she had stopped kissing Cory, and we all looked in Cynthia and Sora's direction and watched.

"I'm done!" Sora yelled in triumph.

"Good! Now let's go!" Cynthia yelled grabbing his hand.

Cynthia continued to pulls Sora and argue at the same time walking in our direction, but by the time they got to us they had kissed and made up.

"Fighting again?" Tifa asked.

"To hard of a word for those two. More like arguing." I said sort of defending them.

"Your right as usual Star." Tifa sighed.

"So now that everyone's here… what do you want to ask us Star?" Cory asked turning to me.

"Uh…Hold on. Cynthia, Sora why don't you sit down?" I asked.

"We're fine standing." They both replied.

"Ok but don't say I don't warn you." I sighed took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted to tell you that Cloud and me are going to Japan for the summer."

"YOU AND CLOUD ARE WHAT?" they yelled surprised.

"Going to Japan." Cloud said smirking.

"And…" I said.

"AND WHAT?" they yelled angrily.

"She wants you all to come with us." Cloud said still smirking.

"Really?" they asked calmly.

"Yes really." I replied.

"YEAH WE WANT TO GO!" they yelled.

"I'll get the tickets. Ask your parents, call me today so I can get the tickets today and see who's coming. Pack if they say yes cause I'm getting the next flight to Japan."

"I thought you had the tickets already." Cloud said looking at me.

"I had to see who was coming first Cloud." I replied looking at him.

"Okay, Star I won't argue with you." Cloud said giving up.

"Star why are we going to Japan anyways?" Tifa asked.

"I was wondering if you would ask." I sighed looking down.

"We're going to visit Kagome, Star's cousin." Cloud said.

"I miss them so much Cloud. I haven't seen Kagome in 7 years! I have to visit." I said happy that I was finally going to Japan again.

"We'll its settled then. We all are going to ask and get our answers to Star as soon as possible. Clear?"

"Crystal!" everyone said.

"Okay sorry guys, but I gotta go. You got the instructions so I'm out of here. I got to get the tickets anyway." I said waving to everyone and leaving.

"Awww! But I wanted to get a kiss." Cloud complained following me.

"Let's save that for an other time. But you can walk me to my car though." I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"I'll do that." He replied putting his arm over my shoulders.

We were close to the parking lot.

"Star where are we going to stay?"

"Kagome's house. They have two extra rooms. One room for the girls and other room for the boys. That is how it will be set up."

"What city are we going to be in?"

"Tokyo."

"Really? I've heard about that city but I thought we would be going to a small town that I never heard of."

"No. We're going to Tokyo. Don't tell the others I want to surprise them."

"Okay I won't tell them… What's it like there?"

"Well it has been 7 years since I've been in Tokyo so it may have changed a little."

"Okay, but what was it like?"

"Well it's a lot like San Antonio. I'll tell you that."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"That's so cool."

"Well if you have any more to ask. Call me or ask me on he trip. Okay?" I said walking away from him opening my car.

"Okay I will. Love you! Bye!"

"Love you too Cloud! Bye!" I said starting the engine and left.

I looked at the car side mirror and watched Cloud.

'_Well I still have to ask mom and ask Kagome but I know they will say yes. I need to pack after I ask okaa-sama and call Kagome. Well I'm going to have to ask soon I'm almost home. Well I shouldn't be worried it will all work out some how.'_

A/N: YES! SUCCESS! I typed ten pages! I will bring all the anime charters I want into this world. Like Inuyasha, Cloud, Sora, Koga, Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kirara, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and other cool charters and to kill there are Kagome, Kikyo, Naraku, and Aerith. I will bring all the charters I want into this world! Maybe in my dreams anyways. I don't own Cloud, Sora, Sota, Kagome's mom and Kagome. The rest I own. I'm going on vacation. However, I'll be back with a new chapter soon. Bye all!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey today was the first day of school and it was okay… I guess. The thing is that Kitty is on the other side from Zero, and me. THAT'S NOT FAIR! We all wanted to be together as the group we are. I only have Zero for two periods, chorus, and math. I don't have Kitty in any! *Growls* STUPID PEOPLE! WE JUST WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER! They're EVIL! EVIL! I TELL YOU! EVIL! As you can already guess, I'm high right, now not too much, but still high. I ate too many sweets during dinner. The weird thing is my HAIR! IT'S TURNING SILVER! NATURALLY! TOP IT OFF I JUST NOTICED IT TODAY! I think I'm turning into my hanyou self. What should I do with it? Should I dye it or leave it alone? Help me out people! I'm just going to cut myself off now because I'll just keep on going on. This may be a short chapter. I'm not sure yet. Oh! Before I forget, I'm still looking for songs. One song called Beautiful goodbye would be a good song to listen to during this chapter.

The Melody of Life

Chapter 2: Rush

By: Star Blaze

I had called last night Kagome and aked if couple a friends and me could spend some of the summer at the house in Japan. Of course, I can't be denied. She asked her mom and they said yes. Actually I'm sure the reason they said yes was because they haven't seen me since I left Japan 10 years ago. Well this morning is gonna be complete chaos....

I woke up from a nice peaceful slumber and looked at the clock. "Damn it! It's 8:35! I forgot to set my alarm! I should be picking up everyone right now!" I yelled at myself starting to run around getting dressed to a light blue tight T-shirt, dark blue jeans shorts, ankle length socks, and white sneakers with black strips. Then washed my face, bushed my teeth, and bushed my hair. Grabbed my necklace Kagome gave me then put it on, grabbed Inuyasha, and anything that would keep me busy on the plane. Like my walkmen, notepad, a hair bush, some hair bends, and some books shoving them all in a small bag. After I was done with all that, I stuffed everything that I had left out into my big bag. I threw my big bag over one shoulder and the small one over the other, grabbing my wallet shoving it in my back pocket. Running down stairs yelling "Mom! Let's go!" I heard no reply so I locked up the house and went outside. And there she was in the van waiting for me. She rolled down the window and yelled to me "Throw your stuff in the back and get in!" I rushed doing what I was told, running over to the back throwing my stuff in, running to the passenger side and getting in with my carry bag and Inuyasha. Mom drove as fast as legally possible to Cloud and Tifa's house.

When we arrived, I ran out of the car with Inuyasha in my arms and ranging the doorbell. I heard five different sets of footsteps running towards the door then suddenly stop at the door. After a moment of silence, I heard a loud THUMP then silence once more. Finally after good two or three minutes, I heard one set of footsteps run to the door and unlock it. The door opened with Cloud at the door with messy hair; wearing baggy pants, loose light blue T-shirt, and black and white sneakers.

Taking a deep breath he said "Hey Star. You're late." Then all of the sudden....his hair fell back into place.

_'I LOVE how his hair does that! So PRETTY!' _ "Hi Cloud. I know." I said tilting my head slightly looking pass him at the floor.

I saw everyone on the floor on top of one another with their hair all messed up except for Tifa. She was wearing a white turtle neck sleeves less shirt, a dark blue jeans shorts, ankle length socks, and white sneakers.

"I thought so." I said staring at them. "Come on we have no time to waste! Grab your bags and head out! Don't forget to get your purses and wallets!"

Cynthia was wearing a tight red (OMG! IT'S RED INSTEAD OF PINK) t-shirt that 'Love' written across it in pink(now there's the pink), jeans shorts, ankle length socks and white sneakers with pink strips.

Sora was wearing a loose red T-shirt, baggy pants, and white sneakers with red strips.

Cory was wearing a loose white T-shirt, baggy pants, and white sneakers.

"Okay!" they all yelled. Running to the living room and running back out with all their bags. Cloud waited for everyone to get out of the house "Does everyone have their stuff?"

"Yeah!" everyone replied already out of the door. Looking at everyone outside making sure everyone was out Cloud locked the door. We quickly threw their bags in the back and hopped into the van. We sat in couples, of course. In the very back were Tifa and Cynthia in the middle, Cory, and Sora at the sides. Cory on Madison's side and Sora on Cynthia's side. In the front back were Cloud and me. After everyone was settled in, we took off to the airport. The whole trip we talked about if we should train in Japan. I didn't train there so I didn't know if we should train or not. We all finally decided that we would train there. We arrived at the airport at that time too, I noticed but they others didn't. Then they started talking about what they should do in Japan. I didn't join in that conversation. I looked out the window and started remembering the day we had left Japan and hugged Inuyasha. When we got into the parking area the place was packed. "Damn it's packed." I whispered. Madison stopped talking that instant. "What did you say Star?" she asked making sure. Everyone stopped talking when Madison asked me that. I ignored her and moved closer to okaa-sama and said, "Okaa-sama you don't have to park or take us in. Just stop here and we'll get off. All we need from you are tickets." I looked back at the others they nodded and I looked back at okaa-san.

"Star…" She thought for a moment. "Okay Star. I'm not going to argue. You all can take care of yourselves and it does help me." She said stopping the van then grabbing her purse searching though it then pulled out the tickets and handed them to me.

"Thanks okaa-san you're the best." I said getting off the van with the others behind me. Okaa-san left the car on and got off her self. Everyone went to the back and got all their bags. When I got my bags, I dropped them to the floor hugged Inuyasha, and walked over to my stepmother. At the same time, she walked to me. When we meet at the middle and okaa-san hugged me. I was shocked for a moment then hugged back. I pulled away from her turned to the others and mouthed to go ahead. Cloud and Tifa nodded picked up their bags and started to walk away with the others following. I turned back to okaa-san. "Ray…."

"Why are you calling me by my name? You haven't called me by my name since I've adopted you." She asked stepping back and getting a bit scared.

"I'm going to try and go back home." I answered.

Her face turned pale. "Your what?" she asked shaking a bit and biting her lower lip.

"I'm sorry it's so sudden but I didn't want to worry you. I wasn't going to tell you until I got to Japan…but I don't like lying to you. You raised me like my real okaa-san would of…" 'Just in a old fashion way.' "I'll try to stay in touch through Kagome. If I don't…Don't be surprised. I may have to stay there. Like I had to stay here…"

Ray started to cry silently listening to my words still looking at me.

"I thank you for everything you did for me up until now. The way you treated me like your own. Teaching me things…helping me out…everything. You loved me with all your heart and I did too." I tried to hold everything in but my eyes watered up and silent tears fell. I turned my back on her, walked to my bags, through them over my shoulder, hugged Inuyasha, and started walking towards the door the others went through. I was at the entrance, when I stopped walking, turned my head towards her, and said "Good bye okaa-san. I will always remember you and love you." I turned my head back and walking in following the scent of they others. I heard Ray run to the car get in and driving off… crying.

'_This hurts me as much as it hurts you Ray. I wish I could take the pain away from both of us. But I have Naraku to take out before he does anything to my family.' _Silent tears still fell from my face as I walked. _ 'They are mostly like at the gate already…no they're right in front of me.'_ I thought sniffing the air, picking up my head and saw Tifa in front of me with the others behind her.

"Star don't cry. It's not like you." Tifa said walking over to me and hugging me. I hugged back with my silent tears still falling. "I can't…I don't know why but I can't." I whispered. Tifa pulled back. "What did you say to Ray?" She asked.

"I…I…I told her I was going back." I stuttered looking away from her.

"You don't tell her the main reason do you?" she whispered.

"No…I didn't tell her that would have made things worse." I said wiping my tears away but to no success, my silent tears still fell.

"That's true. It's better that she doesn't know."

"Yeah…" I whispered wiping my tears again to succeed. "Okay everyone when you talk about my step-mother say Ray okay?" I said putting Inuyasha on my head and walking past the others to the charts on the screens to see how long we have to wait. Tifa followed me. I heard a "What is up with Star?" from Sora.

"We'll talk to Star later when she is ready to talk Sora." Cynthia replied to the bewildered Sora and start to follow Tifa and me with Sora at her heels.

"Hey Tifa wait for me!" Cory yelled to Tifa running to catch up to her. Cloud just sighed and followed the rest of us. I stopped in front of the few dozens of screen charts and searched through the charts for our flight. Tifa also searched through the many charts.

"Here we are!" she yelled pointing to the screen with our flight on it. Everyone looked to where Madison was pointing. It said _American Airlines one way trip leaves to Japan at 10 o'clock at gate five. _

"That's in an hour." Cloud said sighing looking away from the many screens and started to walk to the baggage area. Everyone followed him dragging the bags at their sides and sighing.

"Let's put our bags on the airplane." Cloud said getting in line to get our bags on the plane and sat his bags on the ground beside him.

I caught up to Cloud put my bags on the floor next to me and rested my head on his shoulder with Inuyasha in my arms. "This is gonna take awhile." I sighed.

"Yeah it is." He replied.

I turned back to the others "You all know we are allowed to bring one bag on to the plane right?" I asked everyone including Cloud.

"Yeah." Cloud replied. "I checked everyone when they came to the house and the all had a bag ready for the plane trip." Cloud finished turning to the others. They all nodded to Cloud as a yes.

Fifteen minutes later we all finally got to the front of the line. We all went together to make everything faster. For everyone's bags to get in took about all together five minutes. Sora and Cynthia were the last ones to get their bags into the luggage. Tifa, Cory, Cloud, and me were waiting for them. "What do we do now?" Tifa asked leaning against Cory with her arm under his arm and her bag over her other shoulder.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna get some snacks." Sora yelled to us running towards a food stand.

"Hey Sora! Wait for me!" Cynthia yelled to the boy running after him.

"SORA! WATCH OUT!" Cory yelled to the occupied Sora.

"Wha-" Sora yelled back turning to Cory and running into a girl.

"Sora are you okay?" Cynthia asked her fallen boyfriend.

I put Inuyasha in my bag with his head popping out and ran to the scene with the others at my heels. "Are you okay Sora?" I asked him at his side with the others behind me asking the same question.

"Yeah but my HEAD HURTS!" Sora yelled in my ear.

"Damn it Sora! My ears!" I yelled in his ear.

"Owwww! Okay I'll be good." Sora replied whispering.

"Good." I whispered back and turning to the girl still on the floor with some guy at her side. "Sorry, are you okay?" I asked the girl. The girl had hazel eyes, a foot past shoulder length reddish blond hair in a low ponytail, and wearing a white T-shirt that said Stars on it, knee length jeans, and her shoes were white and baby blue and also said Stars on it. She stopped talking to the guy and looked at me in surprise. "You're…" she looked to the others then back at me. "You're the Fire Tigers aren't you?" she asked with excitement and jumping to her feet. She was 5'4 in height. I froze and felt a chill down my spine. _ 'I feel and smell something familiar about these two. Do I know them no…wait…I smell my family's blood line in them. The guy looks sort of like tou-sama.' _

"Yeah, what can we do for you?" Cory said a bit surprised him self with her not answering my question. She ignored that question too and smiled wide. "Hi! I'm Jill Striker." She pointed to the guy beside her. "And this is my older brother Jet." Jill said. He had brown eyes, jet-black spiked hair (like Vash's hair but without the three strands out and shorter), 6 feet in height, a white T-shirt, dark blue baggy pants, and red and black shoes.

"Hi. Nice to meet you. Now let's go Jill. Let's figure out where are gate is before we do anything else." Jet said starting pulling her towards the gates area.

"But THESE ARE THE FIRE TIGERS!" Jill yelled trying to stay in her spot.

"Yeah but does it look like I care?" Jet asked his sister getting a firm hold on her arm.

"No, but all I want is their autographs." Jill said sadly giving her brother the puppy face.

"Damn it! I hate when she gives me that face." Jet said under his breath. "Fine! But that's all you get." Jet said letting go of Jill's arm.

"Yes! Thanks! I'm glad I packed my autograph book!" Jill yelled excitedly hugging her brother.

"Your welcome Jill. Now can you let me go." Jet asked turning blue and gasping for air. Jill dropped Jet on the floor and came running to us. I watched Jet fall painfully to the ground still blue, gasping for air and twitching. However, when he got up he looked fine. He dusted himself off and slowly followed his sister. The next thing I know Jill was hugging me to death. She suddenly froze and slowly backed away and spaced out. "Are you okay Jill?" I asked out of confusion. Jill looked to Jet. "What?" Jet asked walking to his sister's side. After a moment Jill looked like she was minding fighting Jet. Jill staring at Jet and Jet staring back bobbing their heads constantly. (Bobby heads!)

"Okay. I guess we'll just leave now." I said walking away from the weird fight with others following. "Bye!" we yelled running off dragging our bags behind us.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard Jill and Jet yell after us.

I ran until I was out hearing range with the others at my heels. I finally stopped at near the gate area. "I think we lost them." I said turning to the others. They all were taking big breaths except for Madison at my side.

"I'm still hungry!" Sora complied between breaths.

"Let's go get something to snack on then because I didn't eat a thing this morning." I said grabbing Cloud by the hand and walking toward the food court.

"Hey wait for me!" Sora whined running after Cloud and me grabbing Cynthia on his way.

"What should we do?" Madison asked dropping her bag and turned to Cory.

Cory bent down, dropped his bag, picked up Madison put her over his shoulder, threw both his and Madison's bags over his other shoulder, and slowly followed the rest of us. "Okay this works." Madison said setting herself on Cory's shoulder.

I searched through the many food stands and restaurants and found an ice cream shop. "How does ice cream sound?" I asked everyone.

"FOOD!" Sora yelled.

"I'm with him." Cynthia said.

"Sounds great to me." Cory said adjusting Madison on his shoulder.

"I'm hot of course, I want ice cream." Madison plied fanning herself.

"I don't care." Cloud said walking towards the shop readjusting his bag on his shoulder.

"I'll take that all as a yes." I said with Cloud dragging me with his free arm.

"FOOD! OH YEAH! FOOD!" Sora yelled running to the shop and seeing all the flavors.

"WE KNOW THAT SORA!" We all yelled in unison coming into the shop dragging our bags.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up." Sora replied and ordered Cynthia and himself some ice cream.

"Good." Cory said directing Madison in a booth handing her his bag and her bag and followed Sora to order them ice cream.

Cloud directed me to the booth were Madison was, sat me down, handed me his bag, and went to go order us some ice cream. I saw Sora and Cynthia walk over to another booth out of the corner of my eye and started wondering "Is there something wrong with Cloud?" I asked Madison.

"Maybe, I'm not sure really. He hasn't talked very much since yesterday. Did something happen yesterday between you two?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out."

"Well I don't want to get really close to him any more."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure how he'll feel if I die against Naraku or what he'll do."

"..." "Umm...I never thought of that. You dying...I just can't see that."

"Well that may happen. Naraku is a very strong youkai and if I let my guard down, he'll have a chance of killing me. I need both my heart and mind focused when I fight him, and if I get too close to Cloud I might not have that focus when it really counts...I can't get close to anyone anymore than I already am." ' Yet, I want to act normal. Is that even possible in my situation?' I asked my self.

Madison thought for a moment and whispered "Your right! We have to save your family…" two familiar guys walked in cutting off Madison. One guy had light brown hair, honey brown eyes, a muscular body and was wearing plain baggy pants and a loose white T-shirt. The other guy had spiked jet-black hair, dark brown eyes, and a muscular body and was wearing plain baggy shorts and a loose red shirt. "This is not good." I whispered to Madison. The two guys spotted us, came, and sat down beside Madison and me.

"Hey Star!" the guy with brown hair flirted sitting next to me.

"Hey Madison!" the guy with black hair flirted sitting next to Madison.

We knew these two. They had classes with us. Like all the guys in school, they liked us but tried to get with us harder than the other guys. Although we were with Cloud and Cory, they hit on us but they learned to stay away when Cloud and Cory were there the hard way. Though losing many street races with them. No matter how many times they tried to beat Cloud and Cory, they always lost.

"Hi Richard." I replied annoyed.

"Hi Jordan." Madison said rolling her eyes also annoyed.

Richard scooted close to me and put an arm around me. Jordan did the same to Madison. I stayed calm but Madison started to squirm a bit getting unconvertible.

"Richard!"

"Jordan!"

They both jerked off us hearing their names from behind them and turned towards the voices that called them.

"Cloud!" Richard said staring wide eyed.

"Cory!" Jordan said surprised and getting a bit nervous.

Cloud and Cory handed Madison and me their and our cups of ice cream. We smiled put their cups on table and started happily eating our ice cream. Cloud and Cory smirked seeing us occupied and gave a cold glare to Richard and Jordan. "Get up." Cloud said angrily. That simply got both Madison's and my attention. The two did as they were told. Cloud reached out his hand for mine and Cory did the same to Madison both with evil smiles. (At the same time as if they rehearsed it. CRAZY! This comment is from Kitty's story). Madison looked at Cory's hand then to his face, nodded put her cup on the table, and took his hand. I put my cup on the table and took Cloud's hand. Cloud pulled me up kissed me passionately wrapping his arms around me taking me in a warm embrace. I closed my eyes and melted in his arms. 'No I can't do this. I must try to stay away from Cloud…although it hurts him and me. The more closer I get to him the harder it will be to focus on Naraku.' I pulled away from the kiss put one arm around Cloud's waist and turned to Madison. It seemed Cory did the same to Madison as Cloud did to me but they were still passionately kissing each other. I rolled my eyes at the two and looked at Richard and Jordan. They were both staring at us wide eyed with their mouths slightly hanging open. I slowly walked towards the two and whispered, "Madison." When I walked by her. She slowly stopped kissing Cory and watched me walk towards Richard and Jordan. When I got to, the two I looked them in the eyes and slowly risen my hands under their chins then gently pushed up and closed their mouths. I turned around slowly walked back to the booth picked up Cloud's and my cup of ice cream and hand Cloud his cup then grabbed my bag. Madison (still be held by Cory) grabbed Cory's cup and hand it to him then grabbed hers and happily started eating again. I smiled and slowly walked passed Richard and Jordan out of the shop eating my ice cream happily with Cloud at my heels grabbing his bag before following. I stopped outside the shop with Cloud at my side and waited for the others. The others were confused for a moment. Then they regained themselves then grabbed their bags and followed us with their ice creams in hand. Behind them were Richard and Jordan. 'Not this again. Wait I have an idea!' I thought. I tried to finish my ice cream as fast as I could and waited until someone finished their ice cream. It was Cloud. 'Great! I can have some fun with him.' I got a good grip on my bag and yelled "Race you to the gates Cloud!" then ran to a trashcan throwing away my cup and ran towards the gate area. Cloud accepted by running after me and through his cup away too and followed me. I slowed down letting Cloud catch up to me. I smiled at him and he smirked back then sped up to the gate area. I heard people talking asking how could people running so fast. I ignored it and started to speed up to catch up to Cloud but to no success. He was already at the gate sitting in a chair with his arms crossed and his head down when I got there. I stopped running a few feet away from him and slowly walked towards him and sat in the chair next to him. "Your speed has increased. What have you been up to Cloud?" I asked smiling surprised at how dramatically his speed had increased since we last raced each other.

"You have increased your speed too. What have you been up to?" he replied picking up his head slightly opening one eye and almost smirked.

I smiled and decided to say, "Well that training lately must have done it."

Cloud opened his other eye; "There's your answer. I've been training too."

I stood up put my bag in the chair I was sitting in and sat in Cloud's lap with him watching me. I searched his pale blue eyes and ran my hand though his blond hair. I brought my hand to his face then leaned my face to his and nudged my nose against his. He smirked searching my eyes and I smiled then hugged him and rested my head on his chest. I felt his chin on my head then I closed my eyes and lightly purred.

"Star!" I heard a familiar voice yell.

'Oh no! It's Jill!' I lifted head, "Cloud let's go." I said getting up quickly.

"Why?" he asked getting up bewildered.

"I heard Jill yell my name." I said walking the oppose direction of her voice.

"Okay, but what should we do?"

"Umm…do you have the time?"

"Nope."

"Then let's go look for the others, and find the time."

"That works." He replied following me.

We headed back towards the ice cream shop and found everyone about half way there.

"Madison!" I yelled waving my hand in the air.

"Star! We lost Richard and Jordan!" she yelled running toward us with Cory, Cynthia, and Sora at her heels.

"We almost bumped into Jill." I said with her in front of me.

"You did?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah we almost did." I sighed.

"Why did you do run off like that for?" Cynthia asked very confused.

"To lose Richard and Jordan of course." I replied.

"Well that worked." Sora sighed put one arm over Cynthia's shoulders.

"Yeah that worked out perfectly." Cory said coming up behind Madison.

"Yep! It sure did!" I said smiling.

"Last call for Japan at gate 5!" the intercom said repeating it's self.

We all looked at each other and then ran towards the gates.

"How come we didn't hear it the first time it started to call for passengers?" Madison asked running beside me.

"I don't know. We could been doing something or we not paying attention."

"Stop chatting and keep running!" Cloud yelled from behind us.

"Okay!" We said picking up the speed.

"Hey Lee!" I heard a familiar voice say from not too far away. 'Hey that's Jill's voice.'

"Madison did you hear that?" I asked facing her.

"Hear what?"

"I heard Jill's voice again. Just listen."

"AHHH!" a young man's voice yelled. I heard Jill giggle. "Jill…" the voice gasped for air. "NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" he yelled.

"You should have seen your face Lee! Price less! Jill really got you this time!" I heard another familiar voice say between laughs. 'Hey and that's Jet's voice.'

"Where are you headed to this time Lee?" Jet asked regaining his breath and helping him up I think.

"I'm looking for Vash the Stampede." The guy so called Lee replied.

"Why would he be looking for Vash?" Madison asked me.

"Who is Vash the Stampede?" Jet asked Lee.

"He's a very talented guns men. I've heard about him and came to check it out." Lee replied.

"Oh! I bet I know what your gonna ask him too. Your gonna ask if he'll train you. Am I right Lee?" Jill asked.

"Damn it Jill! Why did you have to read my mind?" Lee yelled

"Did you know that?" Madison asked me.

"I always wondered Vash has such fast reflexes but I never thought he would be a professional guns men." I replied. "And did you hear Lee? He yelled at Jill asking why she had read his mind."

"That explains why Jill and Jet seemed to be talking earlier."

"Hey! Star! Madison! Hurry up and get over here!" Cory yelled waiting for us at the gate.

"We're coming!" I yelled back to him. "We're at the gates…so let's just forget for now."

"Sounds good to me!" Madison said running towards the gate.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled running after her.

On the plane…

We sat in first class, which was very nice area. We couldn't decide where to sit though but when we finally found seats, everyone sat in couples. The order we sat in was Madison with Cory on one side and me on the other with Cloud at my side, and on Cloud, side was Sora with Cynthia on his side. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until the plane took off. It's been awhile since I've been in a plane and I forgot how it felt to take off…so I was a bit shaken up when we got into the air. I was so caught up in my thoughts. I almost didn't hear "Star? Are you okay?" Cloud asked worried.

I quickly put myself together. "I'm fine Cloud. No need to worry. I just forgot how felt to be on plane." I smiling and facing Cloud.

"Okay. As long your okay."

"Thanks Cloud." I said turning to Madison.

"Your welcome Star." He replied in almost a whisper.

"What do think we should we should do when we get there? I think it's gonna be daytime when we get there." I told Madison but mostly to everyone.

"I don't know." Madison replied. "Me either." Cory replied agreeing with Madison.

I turned to the other side of me with Cloud, Sora, and Cynthia and asked, "Do you guys know what you want to do?"

"Nope." Cloud and Cynthia replied. I look at Sora waiting for his answer.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"What do you think we should do?"

"EAT!" Sora yelled out of nowhere.

Everyone on the plane looked us with a cold stare. "Sorry…" we apologized get nervous.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" They all yelled at us angrily and went back to their business. This freaked me out quiet a bit. "Was it just me or did that really happen?" I asked Madison whispering.

"It's just happened and it was quiet weird." Madison whispered back. We all looked at Sora blaming him for what just happened.

"We just had ice cream a few minutes ago." I looking at my watch and gasped. (Hey I didn't have a watch before.) "Their mind. We had ice cream about three hours ago. Time flew by fast." I sighed. 'No wonder Sora is hungry. We ate three hours ago and we ran a lot.' "Okay. When we get there, we'll eat." I said agreeing with Sora. Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy or something. "What?" I asked bewildered by the way the were looking at me. "What did you just say?" They asked surprised.

"We'll eat when we get there. What's the big deal about that? We'll be hungry by the time we get there." I told them still bewildered.

"You agreed with Sora." Cloud, Madison, Cory, and Cynthia said surprised. Cloud put his hand on my forehead. "Does she have a fever? She doesn't seem hot." He said taking his hand off my forehead.

"Are you sure Cloud? Let me check." Madison said putting her hand on my forehead.

"Hmm your right Cloud." Madison said after a moment and took off her hand off my forehead.

"You guys aren't checking right. Here let me try." Cory said putting his hand on my forehead. "Oops. You guys were checking right." He said after an annoying moments and took his hand off.

"Well…there has to be something wrong with her." Cynthia said.

"Can I tell you guys something?" I asked in a very sweet voice.

"What?" they asked leaning forward.

"I'M NOT SICK!" I yelled enraged.

Once again everyone looked at us with a cold stare and yelled, "DIDN'T WE SAY TO BE QUIET!"

Getting more enraged I yelled, "WILL YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP?"

The whole plane was silent for a moment. Everyone staring at me then after a sec they went back to what ever they were doing.

"Oh! Yeah. Wow! That's something new." I said surprised myself at what I had just done.

"Hey! Why are you guys surprised about that?" Sora very confused. We burst out laughing at Sora's bewilderment. "I'm still hungry!" Sora whined. We started laughing harder at Sora and his whining. After awhile we had calm down I got my walkmen out and put a CD in and heard Beautiful goodbye play. 'This sorta describes Ray and me now.' I thought pressing the repeat button. I took Inuyasha out of my bag and hugged him tightly. Then I closed my eyes and turned up the music. I soon fell asleep to the music.

Dream…

I looked around and then at myself. I was about four years old. 'I'm a little kid and I'm in hanyou form.' "Star!" I heard three familiar voices yell. I turned around to see okaa-sama, tou-sama, and Zero by our palace. I just stood there but I saw little me run to them. 'Okay this is very weird. I see myself as a little kid…but it makes me feel good see this and yet I yarn for them.' I followed the little me and walked by her. 'They don't even see me. Well that's okay. This is only a dream. Although it feels real like my last dream that had…I remember this day. This is when…' My thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. 'Speak of the devil.' Zero and little me ran towards the loud crash and I followed at their heels. I saw what I had seen that day. Tou-sama standing in front of okaa-sama with a white baboon before them. It lunged forward towards tou-sama but he dodged picking up okaa-sama and ran towards us. He sat okaa-sama beside us and said, "Don't worry my children. I'll take care of this youkai." He turned to the beast and yelled "What is your name, and why have you come here?"

"I'm the youkai Naraku and I have come to kill you and you're family.

"Not as long as I live you won't." He yelled running towards Naraku transforming to his true form. A huge dog youkai with silver blue fur, red eyes, and had a blue diamond with little shard shapes on each side of the diamond on his forehead.

"Get him tou-sama!" Zero and little me yelled.

Okaa-sama grabbed Zero and little me from behind and tightly held on to them. I just stood there remembering exactly how I felt right then. Okaa-sama was crying on Zero and little me. Zero and little me turned around and hugged her back. 'Zero and me really wanted to help tou-sama but we couldn't leave okaa-sama…we just couldn't. We knew that tou-sama could handle himself but we still wanted to help him yet we had to stay with okaa-sama.' Then something happened that I didn't remember it happening. Naraku won against tou-sama. I stared wide-eyed at tou-sama's died body so did okaa-sama, Zero, and little me. 'This didn't happen. I don't remember this happening.' Evil loud laughs interrupted my thoughts. "Star…" Naraku said looking at me. Okaa-sama, Zero, and little me turned towards me and stared.

"You all can see me now?" I asked a bit surprised. They nodded.

"Yes I can see you Star. They can too. I can't wait till you come so I can finally kill you and your family." Naraku said.

"This isn't real this didn't happen. I won't let you really do this Naraku!" I yelled fully enraged.

"Oh but already have my lady." He said laughing evilly.

Naraku disappeared and everything around me turned into forest. I saw a huge red youkai with at least five horns on his body running after something. I was curious so ran after the youkai then went in front of him to see what he was chasing. I saw the back of a young girl dog hanyou with silver blue hair with a band in it, wearing blue kimono, and had a sword. I took deep breath and smelt the air. 'She looks so familiar and her scent is so familiar too…is it Zero? Is it really her?' "Zero!" I yelled speeding up to catch up to her. The girl turned around still running stared and whispered, "Star..."

"It is you Zero!" I yelled.

She stopped and stared. "Star! It is you!" she looked up "Star! Watch out!" she yelled.

I turned around and saw the red youkai. I lunged towards it and yelled, "Steel Claw!" It was suppose to kill the damn thing but it only made a deep wound in its chest. "What the hell? Zero! How come you haven't killed this thing?" I yelled.

"It has shards of the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls!"

"You have a sword don't you?" 'How can that be possible? I thought the Scared Jewel was burned with that priestess that died 40 years ago…well 50 years I think it is now.'

"Yes!" Zero replied interrupting my thoughts.

"Well use it!"

"Alright!" she yelled starting to run off but time seem to slow for a moment when she said, "Meet me a the well you fell in." Then she took off running toward the well.

End of Dream

I felt someone shaking me. "Star…Star wake up!" a familiar voice called.

I slowly started to wake up. "Huh?" I replied to the voice opening my eyes slowly.

"Good your wake because we're here in Tokyo. We'll land in a few minutes." Cloud said.

'I thought I was listening to my walkmen. They must turned it off and put it away.' "Okay." I said picking up myself into sitting position. "I was asleep the whole time?" I asked Cloud putting Inuyasha on top of my head.

"Yeah you've been asleep the whole time." He replied.

Before I knew it we were getting off the plane and going towards the baggage area. I kept a close eye and ear for Kim, Kagome, and Sota.

I stopped walking hearing a familiar voice, "Kagome! Sota! Hurry were late!" I looked around and searched. 'That's Kim! I know it! Where are they though?'

"Star? What's wrong?" Madison asked.

"I heard them."

"Who?"

"I heard my Aunt Kim at least." I said still searching.

"Oh! Okay."

I finally found them. "Aunt Kim over here!" I yelled waving my hand in the air wildly.

"Star!" Kim yelled running up to me and giving me a big hug Kagome and Sota were running at her heels.

Kim still looked the same as I remember but was wearing a white sleeve less shirt with a long light blue skirt. Kagome still looked the same too just older. She was wearing a school uniform similar to our school uniforms back in the U.S. but her uniform was green and she had a shorter skirt. Sota was wearing green T-shirt and jeans shorts.

"Hi Aunt Kim." I said hugging Kim back. I stop hugging Kim and turned to Kagome and Sota. "Hi Kagome!" I said hugging her.

"Star!" she yelled hugging me tight.

I let go of Kagome back up and turned to my friends. "Aunt Kim, Kagome, Sota. These are my friends."

"Hi!" Kim and Kagome said happily.

I stood beside Cloud and looked up to him, "This is Cloud my…boyfriend."

"Hi Kagome and umm…" Cloud greeted looking at them.

"You all can call me Kim." She replied to Cloud as well as everyone else.

"Hello Kim." Cloud said with a slight nod.

"So this is Cloud. He's cute." Kagome said.

"Yeah this is him…so you do like guys." I replied getting a blush from Kagome. I walked over to Madison and put my arm on her shoulder. "And this is his sister Madison."

"Hello!" Madison replied with a wave.

"The guy next to her is Cory, her boyfriend."

"Hey!" Cory said with a small wave.

I walked over to Cynthia and Sora. Then I stood next to Sora. "This is Sora…" I moved over to Cynthia. "And this is Cynthia, his girlfriend."

"Hello!" They replied both giving a wave.

"Thank you for letting my friends and me stay at your house for the summer Aunt Kim." I said with a big smile on my face, turned to the others, and nodded.

"Thank you Kim!" they all said.

"Your welcome."

I looked behind Aunt Kim and saw Sota looking at the floor. "Hey Sota. You've grown. Come and give me a hug." I kneeling down in front him opening my arms. Sota looked up to me. His eyes watering up and he jumped into my arms crying. He surprised me at first, but I hugged him, stood up, and held him in my arms trying to calm him.

"He's been looking forward to seeing you." Kim said.

"I can tell." I replied rubbing his back.

"Who that?" Sora asked confused.

"That's my little brother Sota." Kagome told they gang.

"Let's go get our luggage." I told everyone walking toward the baggage area.

"Okay." Cloud said following me with the others following him.

"What just happened okaa-sama?" I heard Kagome ask.

"I don't know but we better go follow them before they get lost." Kim replied.

"Alright okaa-sama." Kagome said starting to follow us.

'It's good to be back here. It will be better to be back at my own time.' Sota stirred in my arms. 'He fell asleep. I carry him until he wakes up. He really did miss me. Does everyone back home miss me this much? I hope they do because I know I miss them as much as Sota missed me. Well I'll have to find out. I'll try going though the well tomorrow but that mean I have to tell Kim, Kagome, and Sota what I really am. I'll do that tonight. I have too and plus everyone will want to come with me. They all were my family at one point but I want to go back to my real family. I know I could live the rest my life here but…I have a hole in my heart and I know how to full that hole. I have to go back home to where I belong. I wonder how much things have changed back home. How will they react to me? Do they think I'm dead? No I have to focus. The first thing is to see if my family is okay. Then I have to find and kill Naraku.'

"Star. Star. Are you okay?" Madison asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine Madison." I replied coming back to reality.

"No something is wrong. What is it?"

"Madison do you need to ask?"

"Oh! Okay."

"Thanks for worrying though."

"Any time. Hey is kid asleep?"

"Yeah. Why so you ask?"

"I was just wondering…should we make the guys carry all the bags?"

"Why?"

"Cause we can."

"True. Okay I'll go with that."

"Hey Cynthia come here!" Madison yelled.

Cynthia came to us and asked, "What?"

"Do you think we should make the guys carry our bags?"

Cynthia thought for a moment and said, "Alright that will be fun, but let carry our bags that we took on the plane."

"It settled then we'll get the guys to carry everything but our bags that we took on the plane."

We all got our own bags and meet at the front gate. The girls and me (still holding sleeping Sota) walked over to the boys with our bags and put our bags on the floor. Then we all stated flirting with our guy saying, "Would you please carry my bag?" in sweet voices. They all easily fell for it. "Okay." They all said in daydream voices.

"Thanks!" we (the girls and me) all said and started walking out of the airport into the parking lot.

"Hey!" the boys said realizing what had just happened to them.

"You already said yes." We replied turning to them.

"Whatever." They all muttered under their breaths. Cloud easily swigs his and my bags over his shoulders. Cory had harder time with his and Madison's bags. He was dragging the bags behind him but still managed to catch up to us. Sora was having a bit of more trouble with his and Cynthia bags and was starting to complain, "Cynthia what did you shove in here?"

"Sora do you really want to know?" Madison asked the starting to get annoying Sora.

"I don't think I do." He replied trying to deal with his duty.

"Good!" we (boys and girls) all said surprising Sora.

We busted out laughing at him walking towards the doors.

"Now starving!" Sora complained.

I stopped and asked the complaining Sora, "I told you we would eat when we got here didn't I?"

"Yeah but I'm still hungry. Plus I'm carrying this." He said picking up the bags off the floor and set them back down.

"Well…what do you feel like eating?" Aunt Kim asked walking in the middle of the mini war of the girls and boys.

"Pizza!" Sora yelled running up to Kim.

"What do you all want?" Kim asked turning to the rest of the group.

"I'll have whatever Sora wants." Cynthia said agreeing with Sora.

"I'll have whatever everyone else wants." I replied.

"Anywhere that I can have seafood." Madison said. We all looked at Madison as if she was crazy or something. "What?" she asked confused by the looks.

"We'll talk later." I whispered low so only, she could hear me.

"I'm with Star. I'll eat whatever everyone else wants." Cloud replied still giving his sister an odd stare.

"I'm with Madison. Seafood sound good." Cory replied.

"Okay let's put this together. We can have pizza with anchovies." Kim said end before starting mini war.

"Alright!" Everyone replied.

A/N: I'm gonna cut it off here because I'll go into the next chapter before you know it. It took me three pages just to try to end this chapter. So anyway I'm sorry it took me awhile to get this done so I'm not gonna type any more right here and start typing the next chapter for you guys. Well…not yet I'm gonna read the other chapters fix them and print them out. Oh! Next time on Melody of Life…we eat and go shopping for the day. That night I tell Kagome, Kim, and Sota what I really am, and I sneak over to the well and go jump down then come back. We all go to my era the next day and meet Kagome's friends. Okay that's enough of what is gonna happen in the next chapter. Until next chapter. Bye! *Star prints chapter*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well I'm on Zero's computer and she is right here beside me. She is gonna help me though this chapter. I may finish this chapter

here. I'm not sure. We'll see. I'm STILL looking for songs for chapters. Thanks Kitty for helping me think of some things in this

chapter and future chapters and I thank Zero as well. Since Zero just reminded me…I only own my parents, Cory, Cynthia, Ray,

Richard, Jordan, Jill, Jet, Lee (well I really don't own those three my brother does…David. In other words I don't own those three), the

weird people on the plane, Zero, and ME!

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

"Oh! Hey Zero…wait a sec…HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT?"

"Doing what?'

"Popping straight out of nowhere."

"I DON'T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *cough cough ahm* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

*sigh* "Shut up already."

"Fine see if I ever visit you again…. I thought you would be happy to see me." *tear*

"Well I have work to do."

"So you don't have any time for you little sister any more? You're so hurtful."

"Anyway…the song for today's chapter is…is…umm…. I haven't thought of one yet. I'll mansion that later. Right now we're watching Kenshin.

I might decide to change it to third person. Oh! One more last thing before we start. This story is inappropriate for children under the

age of 11 due to mild language. It is also not suitable for adults to read due to they will think that you are crazy to read such a story like this…Now on with the chapter! ...End of transmission.

The Melodies of Life

Chapter 4: The Truth

By: Star Blaze Zero Freeze & Kitty Pryde

We were heading out to the car, talking among each other laughing at each of Sora's complaintes of carrying _'all' _the luggage and at the same time I had tried not to wake the sleeping form in my arms with my laughing.

"So when are we gonna eat?" Tifa asked curiously, I figured she was hungry since she hadn't ate on the trip.

"You must be tried after your long trip so we'll just order take out from the house so you all can rest." Kim said walking towards her car, I had guessed.

"Umm…Kim I don't think we'll able to fit in your car ." I said watching her find her car and fiddle with her keys.

"I know that's why I had decided to rent a van so you and your friends can get your luggage home and get around while your here."

"That works. So where is the van? I wanna drive. Can I drive? Please? Can I?" Cory asked looking around the parking lot for the van and then looked over to Cloud begging for his permission.

I walked over to her car, pulling Sota up higher so he wouldn't fall and glanced at the vechile next to Kim's car, it was a van. I examined

more closely and saw in the corner of the front window there was a middle size sticker that read Rented to Kim Higurshi and owned by Ford Tokyo, Japan.

"Good plan. You already had the van here for us. Do you have the keys with you?" I asked moving Sota carefully to my hip holding him with one arm, and turned to her with my free hand. This earned me looks from everyone except Kim.

"Good, you've found the van. Still very observent... Of course, I have the keys. Why wouldn't I?" She smiled finding the keys to the van and threw them to me.

Ignoring everyone's look, I smirked, "Well you could have forgot them at the house, but I highly doubt that. You've never forgot something as important as your keys. " I quickly caught them and tried very hard not to wake Sota and luckily, I didn't .

"Your right. I am glad to have you back Star. You haven't really changed much since you left, beside your appearence of course. Traffic gets really bad here sometimes so just follow me and don't lose sight of me okay? Oh! Who wants to ride with me?" Kim summed up unlocking her car door and opening it unlocking the other doors.

I unlocked the driver's side of the van and looked to the others. "I don't really care which car I go in, but Sota's coming with me."

I finished wrapping my free arm around Sota hugging him then looked down at him while he nuzzled my collarbone. _'I've missed you so much Sota. It just feels good to be able to hold you again. I used to hold you like this all the time before I left…well yeah. I have babysat babies and kids and held them like this…but it's different with you. You make me feel happy when I'm holding you in my arms Sota.' _

"Star... Star?" Sora asked waving his hand in my face.

"Huh? What?" I replied coming back to reality shaking my head slightly.

"We decided who we're going to go with." Cloud said adjusting a bag on his shoulder. I saw the worry in his bright pale blue eyes, but when I

smirked, it disappeared in an instant.

"Okay, so who is going in the van?"

"I'll go with you mom. Shotgun!" Kagome smiled walking to the other side of the car and opening the door.

"Sora and me are going with Kim." Cynthia said walking over to me and taking the keys from me. Then walked to the back of the van and opened it. "Come on Sora. Bring the bags over here so we can load up the van. Cloud, Cory you too."

Sora picked up the bags, which he had most likely sat on the floor before waving his hand in my face and then walked over to the van and started

to put some bags in. Then Cloud and Cory followed adjusting bags on their shoulders walking over to the van and starting loading things in the

back of the van too.

"Okay, Kagome, Cynthia, and Sora are going to go with Kim. I guess Tifa, Cory, Cloud, Sota, and me are going in the van then." I said reaching the unlocking button and pressing it, then opening the back door and getting in carefully. After a few minutes, the boys were

done loading the luggage, everyone closed up and got into their assigned car except for Cory and Cloud. I

could still hear Cory begging Cloud to drive. "Please Cloud? Can I drive? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"How long do think Cloud will last?" Tifa asked getting in the van.

"I really don't know how long he'll last." I replied. I could see that Cloud just about had enough of Cory's begging. He folded his arms and said his all to famous, "Hmm…" and turned to Tifa and me.

"You drive Tifa...uhh...wait.... Damn! What happened last time that I let her drive? All I can remember is being the hospital...no...wait! I take that back!"

"Hop in!" Tifa yelled from the driver's seat.

We all looked at each other then Cloud opened the door and sighed, "I really wish I didn't say that." Getting in he sat beside me.

"Come on Cory! Sit in front with me. This is gonna be fun!" Tifa yelled with a smile.

"I don't think I want to go with you guys now...I wonder if they have any room in Kim's car." Cory said taking a few steps back.

"Oh no! You're coming with us." Cloud said getting back out of the van, and tried to shove Cory in the passenger's seat.

"Shut up Cory! Just get your butt in here! And make sure you put your seat belt on." I said getting annoyed with him and putting on my seat belt on.

"No! Let me go with Kim. No! I want to go with Kim!" Cory protested but failed miserably. Cloud got him in the van, slammed the door behind him, and got back into the van beside me.

"I better put my seat belt on too." Cloud said strapping on his seatbelt. I saw Kim leave the parking lot out of the corner of my eye. Then ZOOM! We were off on the street following Kim (which was way ahead of us) going like...I don't know how fast. We almost crashed into a few cars down the street but we still managed not crash into anything else besides cars...like signs, poles, and things like that. We kept swaying side to side the whole way to the house. I don't remember much but...I do remember seeing Cloud's face turn a light shade of green and hearing Cory saying "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die…I should have kept the barf bag from the plane." While Sota was sound asleep the whole wild crazy trip.

(A/N: Kitty Pryde typed this part of the story. Hee, hee, hee. We're over at my house and Star decided two bring her story for all of us two work on.)

At the house...(finally)

"Remind me never to ride in a motorized vehicle with you ever again!!!" Cloud yelled at his sister, while turning greener every second. Cory had already made his way to the bathroom, and from the looks of it; Cloud wasn't far behind.

"Everything is spinning..." Star said beginning to loose her balance as she walked. Sota had just recently woken up, and was very disoriented. "Huh? Where are we?" he asked. Not long after, he realized that he was in his front yard. " How long was I asleep Star?"

Star never really thought about how long it would take to get from the airport to Kim's house. Most of the car ride was spent praying that they would come out of the experience alive, so time was really the last thing on anyone's mind. "I'm really not sure Sota." Star told him.

About that time Cynthia and Sora walked up and noticed that we were two people short, so they asked, "Where are Cory and Cloud?"

"I don't know where the boys got off to but I know we had one heck of a ride!!! It was fun!!!" Tifa exclaimed, suddenly emerging from the driver's seat.

"I think she scared them with her crazy driving." Cynthia whispered to Sora who nodded in agreement.

"Crazy driving? That's the understatement of the year." Cloud said now coming back to join the group, his face closer to it's normal color. "She drove like a bat out of hell!!! Not to mention she almost crashed into three cars, and god only knows how many pedestrians we narrowly missed!!!"

"Oh come on Cloud! I'm not that bad!" Tifa whined.

"You wanna bet?"

"How much money is involved here?" she asked, think it was some sort of gamble.

Cloud just sighed and fluffed his hair (like the little polygon Cloud used to do) like he always does when he's thinking or can't think of any thing to say. Or when he wanted to look cute for Star.

Star walked up to him and hugged him. She couldn't help it. She loved it when he did that. Tifa understood the gesture. It meant that that was the end of the conversation. Just then, Cory appeared in the doorway, swaying apparently not completely recovered. On his way to join them, he ran into a tree three times before he realized that he could not walk through it.

"So uh, what do we do now?" he asked, leaning on Tifa for support.

"Who votes for getting our stuff and going inside?" Star asked raising her hand.

All hands were raised. "Well that settles it. Everybody, get your things and move out." Cloud ordered.

A/N: Okay that enough of story time Kitty.

Kitty: Ahhhh! It was just starting to get good.

Star: You're not even in the story yet! You'll get story telling time later in the story.

Kitty: As long as I get you know who…I don't care what you do to me…You promise?

Star: Promise what?

Kitty: That I'll get story telling time.

Star: Sure! Anyway…I thought of a song! It's…I STILL DON'T KNOW!!!…just listen to Melodies of Life (the theme for this story).

Everyone unloaded their things from the van. Kim, Kagome, and Sota had came out of the house (hey when did they go in the house?) and

offered all of us help but we declined. Before we knew it everyone had their things and we were at the front door of the house …well except for me. I was staring around the shrine remembering times of the passed with Kagome, Sota, and…Zero. I looked around staring until my eyes fell upon the small shrine next to the house. The same shrine I had came into this era from.

(A/N: okay I have something to say here…listen to 'Down with the sickness for awhile. You'll see why in a minute.)

_'Star…__' _a voice in my mind called. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and I flinched dropping my bags. My heart as well as my mind screamed

in pain. _ 'IT'S YOU!!! NARAKU!!! DAMN YOU!!! I see you know that I'm back. Don't worry I will be back home VERY soon. You'll see.'_ I screamed in my mind to him fully enraged. _'I know you will be here enough soon and I'll make sure of it.' _He replied in my mind.

"Star!" everyone, yelled with panic dropping their bags and rushing to my side to see if I was alright.

"I'm fine…" I replied with my heart and mind still screaming.

"No…what happened?" Cloud asked with a firm voice and soft worried eyes.

"Yeah, what happened?" Everyone else asked.

I looked at Tifa, Cory, Cynthia, then Sora and finally Cloud. _'Is Naraku making me __feel__ this way? What is he trying to do to me? I feel so much pain, sadness, and anger…my whole body is __aching__ my heart and mind too. Why is he__…'_Suddenly I had flash in my mind of the past. "Zero…" I whispered while a silent tear fell on my cheek.

"Zero…her sister?" Everyone asked bewildered.

I felt like something inside of me trying to get out…something strong. That's the last thing I remember before fainting…but then suddenly I woke up feeling different with my blood rushing though me… and the desire to kill. The first thing I saw was Cloud's pale blue eyes staring wide eyed into mine. I jumped into the air, did a back flip away from the group, and landed gracefully on the ground.

I examined myself and noticed that I was in my true form…my hanyou form. _'I didn't transform. I would remember if I did.' _I looked at my hands and noticed that I had longer claws. _'What the seven hells?'_ "It's not possible... How did this happen?" Tifa asked out aloud. Everyone looked at her including me. Kim, Kagome, and Sota came outside the doorway and we all looked towards them including me. I looked around and everyone was staring at me wide eyed. _'How did what happen?'_ I wanted to ask Tifa…but I couldn't control my body. Then I started running towards the small shrine…called the Bone Eater's Well.

"Star!!!" everyone yelled running after me.

I wanted to stop but I couldn't. _'We shall meet again very soon Star.'_ Were Naraku's last words to me. _'I know where I'm going…but why am I the way I am?' _

Kagome's point of view…

_'Star do you know the secrets of the Bone Eaters __Well__? If you do, how do you know…Wait if she goes though the well and Inuyasha sees _

_her__… What should I tell him? __He's__ gonna freak when I tell him that she's my cousin and she's also a hanyou like him…. I wonder how he's _

_gonna__ react to her. I guess we're gonna find out…it seems that she's gonna go down the well…I just hope Inuyasha isn't waiting for _

_me__ there.' _ I thought running after her.

(A/N: Hehehe, I'm back!!!

Star: Where'd you come from?

Kitty: …um…that's not important. What is important is that I get to write again!!! I am on an all time sugar high right now for no

apparent reason so just bear with me and it will soon pass. Hopefully….

Star: Okay… Well I'm just going to sit back and get some R & R.

Kitty: Oh yeah, just to let you know, this part of the story is done in third person point of view.)

"Feh. When is that stupid wench going to get back? I've been waiting here for three days now…" Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome always stayed twice as long as she told him unless he came back to get her. Even then, she wouldn't come without a fight. Just then, a light burst from the well and from it emerged a figure, which seemed to be a female. "Well, it's about time!" Inuyasha growled. "I was afraid you'd died or something. Do you know how long I've been waiting here for-". He stopped in mid sentence, when he realized the figure was not his friend Kagome, but someone else who was much prettier. She had long, silky silver hair, and blood red eyes. He later noticed that there were a set of small dog ears perched on top of her head. He could smell that she was a hanyou but she seemed so much more like a full demon. She quickly ran off into the forest, without even noticing his presence. Inuyasha wondered if he should follow her, but he soon realized that she was the least of his

worries. As soon as she disappeared from view, a whole army of people came flooding from the well yelling "Star!!! Wait, come back!!!" Inuyasha guessed that the girl's name was Star because they all ran in her direction after a young girl with long brown hair yelled after sniffing the air, "She went that way!" and pointed in the direction of the forest. As can be expected, Inuyasha was quite taken aback by this event and was now cowering behind a nearby tree. Finally a familiar face came through the well and interrogated him on where Star and the others went. "How the hell should I know!!!" Inuyasha yelled. " I don't even know who this 'Star' is. All I saw was a silver haired demon girl run into the forest with some five or six people running after her."

"That's who I'm talking about! The went that way right?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Well don't just stand there! Come on! I've got to go help my cousin!"

"Which one is you cousin?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"The demon."

"Wha- Why the hell do you have a demon cousin?! This… this doesn't make any sense! How is she your cousin?"

"Nevermind that now. We really need to find her and the others. They could probably use my help. And Star could probably use

yours." Kagome told him, grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him into the forest after the crowd.

The village where Lady Kaede resides was rather quiet. The only noises breaking the silence were the occasional sounds of the birds chirping, the stew for lunch bubbling and the occasional yelp followed by a slap as Sango felt the need to reprimand Miroku's indecent behavior. (A/N: Star: Bye Kitty. It's my turn yet again. I'm gonna finish this third person part then it's comin back to me.) Kirara's ears twitched hearing yells from the forest. She quickly got up then sniffed the air and started to growl. "What's wrong Kirara?" Shippo asked from her side. Sango had looked at Kirara instantly then Miroku had done so and wondered the same as Shippo.

"It maybe a demon." Sango said running outside of the hut. Kirara ran beside her, transforming then letting Sango on her back and waited for further orders from her master. "But Inuyasha and Kagome are not back yet." Shippo protested.

"We're are going to have to go on without them." Miroku replied running after Sango.

"Wait don't leave me!!" Shippo yelped running after Miroku and jumping on his shoulder. Once everyone was on Kirara's back, they head towards the forest.

Star's (me) point of view:

I ran aimlessly in the forest cutting down trees every few seconds. I had no idea where I was going but I wanted to stop. I could hear my friends running after me yelling my name repeatedly. I really wanted to reply to their calls but I couldn't, my body wouldn't let me. I ran into an opened field and stood there. I wasn't sure why I had stopped but I had the thirst for human blood. Everyone had finally caught up to me with Tifa in her hanyou form at the lead.

"Here she is!" Tifa yelled running up to me. For moment… just for a small moment I had control and yelled, "Tifa stay away from me!" Then I lost that control again. I started running toward the group but I stopped myself and forced myself to the ground…I knew what I was going to do. What he wanted me to do. He wanted me to kill them but I'm not going to let him make me kill them. I won't give up without a fight. I felt another sharp pain in my heart and I screamed as loud as I could in pain trying to fight him. Suddenly a huge boomerang hurled towards me. I dodged it and watched the boomerang return to the way it came. I saw a yellow cat demon in the air with a young woman and man on her back.

The woman had caught the weapon. She looked like one of those demon exterminators I heard about as a child. She chocolate brown eyes full of determination, long brown hair pulled back into a high ponytail, and was wearing black clothes with a golden design on her front left

shoulder. Her armor was pink. The armor was on her shoulders and knees strapped by red pieces of cloth then on her stomach was another pink pad also strapped with a red cloth and under the cloth strapped to her waist was a sword. The man looked like a simple monk. He's

dark viloet eyes stared at me; he had short jet-black hair, dark blue and purple robes, and a golden staff in hand. On his right arm was purple cloth elbow to hand length with blue prayer beads wrapped around his hand. The cat demon gracefully landed on the ground and let her passengers off her back. I was about to go attack the three when a familiar voice yelled, "Star!!" I turned towards the way which the voice came and saw Kagome. She was riding on the back of a hanyou that looked similar to me with his hair and ears same length and color but was a man and was wearing the fire rat kimono. They both were a few feet in front of me. "Kagome you know this demon?" The woman demon exterminator asked.

"Yes, she's realted to me." She replied. Kagome stared into my eyes with sadness and took a step forward. I quickly did a back flip away from her and towards the group. I was about run away from everyone when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a strong embrace. I had my face in their chest and struggled to get out of their grasp but they just held me tighter. They finally let me loose. I was about to escape when I looked into my holder's face.

_'Pale blue eyes…Cloud.'_ Just then Cloud had kissed me passionately and held me close so I wouldn't escape. For some odd reason, I was

myself again. I had no pain at all and Naraku wasn't in my mind either. I calmed down, and as I did so my body transformed myself into my human form, I returned his kiss passionately back. Cloud pulled back, and tears were in his eyes threading to pour but instead he smiled and exclaimed, "Star! You're back!"

I fell back to the ground excised. "Star!!" my friends yelled running to my side.

"I'm fine." I said managing to get myself into a sitting position.

Then tried to stand up with Tifa's help but to no avil, I ended up falling back into a sitting position on the ground again. "Star…" Cloud said kneeling beside me.

"Cloud…you know I could have of killed you." I whispered to him taking interest to the grass. He lifted my chin to look at him and said, "I know…but I care about you and I didn't want to loose you." I couldn't help but cry. Cloud sat down beside me and held me while I cried. _'He really would give his life up for me.'_ Then memories of what had happened before Cloud came to me. I jumped up fully alert, and looked to the other group a few yards away. _'Kagome's here…' _I calmed down, smirked, and slowly walked to Kagome's side. "What do you think of me now Kagome?" I transformed and asked looking at her surprised face. "What?"

"Your look different…" Kagome replied still surprised.

"Yeah I know…but that's not what I asked you."

She looked down "I don't know what to think. Why didn't you tell me? Does Aunt Ray know? Does your friends know?"

"Okay…Yes Ray knows. Why wouldn't she I lived with her the passed ten years? And yes my friends know. They would have been surprised to see me if they didn't…and I didn't tell you because I…" I said lowering my voice and looking away to my friends. They all urged me to go on. "I don't remember why I didn't tell you…" I admitted. I heard a loud THUD behind me. I turned around and saw that all my friends fell face first to the ground (anime style hehehe).

"Star! That's just like you!" Tifa yelled now standing.

"Well I don't remember!" I yelled back starting to run away for the evil cat demon on my tail. "Ahh! Whoa that was close. I almost tripped…Tifa is it your time of the month or something? Cause you usually don't try to kill me after such a stupid little thing." I yelled teasing.

"YOUR GONNA DIE STAR!" She yelled back to me fully enraged.

"I take that as a yes and…You'll have to catch me first before you even try to kill me." I said stopping by a tree then starting to run deeper into the forest.

3rd person:

"What the hell was that?" Inuyasha asked.

Cloud sighed and decided to answer, "That was my sister PMSing and my girlfriend messing with her about it. I guess Star wanted to get her mind off what happened. Hopefully Tifa will calm herself down and let Star talk to her this time…this time."

"I still have no idea what happened." Sora complained.

"None of us do you moron!" Cory shouted.

"Well you should understand more because you have a demon girlfriend too!" Sora yelled back.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Cloud and Cory yelled.

"He didn't mean anything you two. Let's calm down and wait for them to come back." Cynthia said standing between her boyfriend and her friends. Cory and Cloud hesitated for a moment and studied Cynthia.

"What?" Cynthia asked getting quite annoyed. Cloud and Cory kept silent and studied her. Then finally they looked her in the eye and asked, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Cynthia?"

"You idiots I am me!" she yelled in their faces.

"Hmm…I don't think so." Cloud said studying her. (Cloud's famous hmm. Lomg story.)

"Then why are you acting…different?" Cory asked bewildered.

"Umm…I don't know." She admitted. Again, the three boys fell to the ground face first into the ground.

"Kagome who are these people?" Sango asked.

"These are my guests." She replied.

"How the hell did they get here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I never really thought about that." She replied.

"What do you mean you never thought about that?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Here we go again..." Miroku sighed walking towards the village.

"I wonder how long this fight will last..." Sango said following Miroku with Kirara at her side.

"Hey Kagome! We're going back to the village!" Shippo yelled following Sango and Miroku.

"Okay! Bye!" Kagome replied while still ending the argument with Inuyasha.

"Feh!" The defeated Inuyasha answered.

"Kagome…" Cynthia called uncomfortable.

"Yes?" She replied turning to her with a smile.

Cloud decided to ahead and ask, "What are we going to do until Star and Tifa get back?"

"I guess we'll just go to the village and wait for them there."

"I still don't who they are Kagome…" Inuyasha hinted.

"Oh! I forgot! This is Cloud…This is Cory…and these two are Cynthia and Sora." Kagome said pointing to each person introducing

them to Inuyasha. "Hi!" Cory greeted.

"Hey." Cloud greeted crossing his arms and looking the other way.

"Hello!" Cynthia greeted bounced with a smile.

"Hi ya!" Sora greeted giving a little wave.

Then pointed to Inuyasha and said, "And this is Inuyasha."

"Feh! What about the two that ran off?"

"The one running away was my girlfriend Star and the one chasing her was my sister…" Cloud said being interrupted.

"My girlfriend!" Cory decided to include.

"Tifa…" Cloud finished.

"Feh!" Inuyasha said starting to walk towards the village.

"DAMN IT STAR! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Tifa yelled running after me.

"Only if you catch me!" I yelled in a sing song voice.

_'Okay I know a perfect way to calm her down.' _I thought running in a different direction.

"HEY! DAMN IT STAR!" Tifa yelled making a sharp turn.

"Catch me first!" I yelled again in my sing song voice. _'I know the perfect way to calm her down. Now where are they__…'_I took a deep

breath and found their scent. _ 'So they're still where we left them after all.' _I speeded up to find them and managed to have sight of them in two minutes. "Hey Cory! Come here!" I yelled. He turned his head towards me. "I have present for you!" I said stopping right in front of him. "What?" He asked. "Wait…one…two…THREE!" I yelled jumping into the air and doing a back flip landing gracefully beside

Cloud. Tifa slammed right into Cory making him fall back with her on top of him.

I sighed and smiled, "Well…at least I got my exercise for today."

"Are they okay?" Cynthia asked me leaning Sora and began walking towards them.

"They're fine! They're just kissing!" Sora said to us with a sigh and a wave of his hand.

"Ha! I knew that if I shoved her to Cory she'd get off my case." I smirked in triumph.

"What did you have on the plane?" Cloud asked looking at me like I had gone crazy. I only smiled, "Candy."

"I want some! Please tell me you still have some Star!" Tifa squieled jumping off Cory.

"So you love candy more than me?" Cory sighed sadly.

"No it's just that candy sounds better at the moment."

"Well here…" I said about to get the candy out of my pocket, when I saw a huge fang looking sword fly above my head hitting a tree. Everyone leap back and got ready for whatever was coming towards us. I sniffed the air slightly, and transformed, "Demons…."

Tifa transformed, "One of them is a hanyou." _'Could it be__…'_I asked myself.

"Let's go!" Cloud yelled running off towards the village. "Cloud we have to kill them or they'll get to the village and kill the people!" I yelled after him. Cloud stopped in his tracks, and ran back to us, "Your right, we can't let them hurt the people…but how are we going to stop them?"

I looked to Tifa, and nodded my head, "Cloud take Cory, Cynthia, and Sora with you to the village, and warn Kagome and her friends that two demons are coming they're way. Tifa and me are taking care of it. Okay?"

"No Star. We're staying here with you." Cynthia said taking a step forward.

Tifa sighed, and looked at me, "What do you think Star?"

I thought for a moment and sighed. _ 'If it's who I think it is…well I'll just have to see. Plus they wanted to meet her anyway. I guess they could come. Tifa and me we'll just have to watch their backs.' _"Okay, you'll just have to be careful. Demons are very different from humans." I said worried about their safety.

"Good. We'll be fine. Let's go!" Cloud announced running toward where the sword came, with us following close behind. Then suddenly…

"I sense Shikon shards." Kagome said dropping everything and looking toward the forest. "It's moving fast and it's where we left Star and the others."

"Damn how many shards Kagome?" Inuyasha asked stopping.

"Umm…. It seems like there are two carriers. One has five shards and I can't tell how many the other has."

"Your better hope that your friends know how to fight demons." Inuyasha said signaling Kagome to come on his back.

"I hope they do too. Hurry Inuyasha we got to help them." Kagome said climbing on Inuyasha back. Inuyasha nodded and took a quick jolt towards the direction of the others.

"Sango do you really think that that demon is Kagome's cousin?" Miroku asked.

"It could be possible…" Sango replied.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had made it to Kaede's hut but were still worried about Inuyasha and Kagome's welfare.

"She was scary…" Shippo included sitting beside Kirara. Sango and Miroku looked to Shippo for a moment then back to each other ignoring the matter.

"Her mother or father must have been a demon…." Sango said in deep thought.

"And it seems that her father or mother was a dog demon as well…." Miroku said remembering how the young beautiful girl looked.

"Yes…that is true." Then she heard a light snore and looked to Shippo with alert. He had fallen asleep beside Kirara. Suddenly,

Kirara's ears perked up then she stood up and started growling to a sound not yet heard to her master. "Kirara is something wrong?"

Sango asked standing up. Miroku quickly got up hearing Kirara growl. "Do you think that Inuyasha and Kagome ran into demons?"

"We can't take any chances Miroku. Kirara!" She yelled running out of the hut.

"We must find Kaede before we go." Miroku said running out of the hut after her.

"Kirara!" Kirara responded by transforming to her larger form and letting her master mount her. "Let's go Miroku!"

Miroku hesitated for a moment then quickly mounted Kirara behind Sango without a word. They went through the village yelling Kaede's

name repeatedly. Finally, they heard her respond. "Miroku! Sango!"

"Kaede!" Miroku and Sango yelled following her voice.

"What do yee need?" Kaede asked.

"We need you to watch Shippo for us Kaede." Miroku explained.

"I will watch him." Kaede simply replied.

"Thank you Kaede!" Sango yelled with Kirara running into the sky.

Meanwhile back to me…

A young hanyou girl about 16, about 5'6 long bluish silver hair with a white band around her head covering her forehead, long bangs covering the band with her long loose hair swaying along the wind. Jumping from the direction where the sword came. She landed a few yards away from the sword then looked around in all directions like she was searching for something.

"Who's she?" Sora asked with his mouth hanging slightly open.

"What the fuck is going on Star?" Cloud asked.

"How the hell should I know?" I asked him still looking at the young hanyou who resambled someone I knew once so well.

"You used to live here." Cory pointed out.

"That doesn't mean I know what the hell is going on right now!"

"Tifa?" Cynthia asked looking to her.

"Don't ask me! I'm not even from this time!" she yelled to Cynthia.

The girl broke to run forward when a loud crash got our attention and a enormous full demon appeared in front of the girl making her stop. The demon had a huge purple body with three horns cloudy gray eyes and…THE HUGEST TEETH I HAVE EVER SEEN! ….Anyway, the demon attacked her with some kind of wind attacks. Luckily, she dodged it by falling to the ground face first.

"Oh! That was smooth…" Cloud sighed.

"She must be really clumsy…" Cory added shaking his head.

"Uh…guys you might want to shut up…" Tifa said her voice a bit shaky.

"Why?" Cloud and Cory asked in union. Tifa didn't need to say a word she just pointed to the battlefield her hand shaking a bit. The boys just slowly looked to where she was pointing and saw that the girl was giving them a death glare from hell while still laying on the ground not paying the slightest attention to the attacks being thrown at her.

"Scary man…" Cory said his voice shaky as while as him self.

"Woh …deadly glare…now that I think of it… looks like Star's death glare…now that's scary!" Cloud said his voice a bit shaky but still had strength and looked away.

The girl dropped her glare to my name for some odd reason. Then she turned her head back to the sword that seemed to be reflecting the demon's attacks. She then stood up and began to run towards the sword.

'_Ah! That is sweet she remembers you…' _

'_Shut the hell up Naraku! …What do you mean? Hey how the hell did you get back into my mind?' _

'_Oh! She must feel bad! Her own sister doesn't recognize her.' _He got all my attention saying that and he knew it.

'…_Zero…you mean that's her…while she does look familiar…' _

'_Yes my young one. That is your sibling. Very annoying …I have been trying to kill her for quite sometime…' _

'_Humph! That's my onee-chan! I taught her very well while…' _

'_I guess I should have made you fall in that well sooner, __then__ she would have been dead a long ago…' _

'_First I'm going to see what you say is true. __Then if it is...__ I'm going to tell her what __your__ going to do and I swear to you Naraku we will kill you!' _

'_Very well but you shalll never succeed!' _

'_We'll see about that Naraku! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF MY MIND YOU BASTARD!' _

Suddenly I came back to reality the first thing I saw was Zero with a sword in her hands deflecting all of the demon's attacks. Finally the demon decided that he needed to use a bigger attack and launched it to Zero. She held up well for quite awhile then finally she couldn't hold it any longer and had gotten thrown toward us. We were all smart enough to move out of the way except for… Cory. She flew straight into him bring him with her into a tree. "Cory!" Tifa yelled as he fell into the tree unconscious.

Suddenly I heard a male voice yell, "Tetsusaiga!"

"Star! Are you okay?" Kagome asked running to me.

"Huh?…Yeah I'm fine!" I answered. "But the demon wasn't after me."

It seemed that she didn't hear me because of Inuyasha, "Where are the shards Kagome?"

"One is in his forehead, one in both of his legs, and his right arm!" she answered.

"Are there any more?" Inuyasha asked before launching his attack.

"Yeah there are some more but I can't tell how many they're all bunched up together."

'_I hope Zero doesn't have what I think she has…' _I thought. Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened and she slowly turned around, she pointed to Zero and said, " She has them!" _'Damn it! She does have the Shikon shards!' _I thought.

A/N: Okay yet again begin to listen to Down with the sickness…it's time again…

"Alright I'll take care of this demon, and then she's next." Inuyasha said using Tetsusaiga to point to the two. My eyes widened to his remark. _ 'I can't let him kill my onee-chan! I won't let him kill her…he'll have to go through me first! ...Wait what if this is a trap Naraku set for Inuyasha to kill me? What if that's not really her? What if that is a demon in the form of her?'_ I shook my head violently.

"Star are you ok?" Cloud asked putting his arm on my shoulder.

Inuyasha stop for a moment hearing the question from Cloud.

"Cloud I think you should just stand back…I'm…" I began before falling to the ground.

That simple movement caught everyone's attention. Tifa began to tremble and with a shaky voice she said, "Not again…She's a

full demon…" Everyone turned to Tifa with their eyes wide then back to me. I slowly got up then swiftly charged to the demon. I knew exactly what was happening to me but…this me didn't care…she had a thirst for blood. I felt the stronger me. My claws were longer, I was much faster than usual, and I had the strongest desire to kill. I loved this feeling. Being the way I was but if I were myself I would really care and try to stop myself.

"Heh! I recognize that symbol on your forehead from anywhere…You are the daughter of The Lord of the Northern Lands and first heir Star … and over there is your younger sibling Zero second heir."

"Heh! So what if I am the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands. That just means that you're fighting royalty demon! Do you really think you can beat me? The next heir to the Northern Lands?"

"What the hell? Was it just me or did we really hear that?" Inuyasha asked.

"You heard right Inuyasha. I heard it too." Tifa replied.

"AND I DID NOT KNOW SHE WAS ROYALTY!!!" Tifa yelled. I heard her but didn't reply, I kept talking to the demon in my path, "NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!!" I yelled to him charging full force forward.

3rd person:

"Star!!!" Kagome yelled from the sidelines. Inuyasha was about to jump in and help when Kagome stopped him and said, "Don't help her. You'll get yourself killed! She can handle her self…"

Inuyasha couldn't respond. Cory slowly woke up moaning noticing a form lying on top of him he flinched. "Umm…a little help would be nice guys…" Then he noticed the fight going on in front of him. "What the hell happened to Star?" he yelled forgetting the form was lying on top of him and more worried about the fight.

"Oh! Cory your awake! Are you okay?" Tifa yelled running to his side looking back every few seconds to see how Star was holding up.

Cory sighed and said, "Yeah, I'm fine but…what the hell happened to Star?"

"Good and I'll explain later!" Tifa yelled to Cory running on to the battlefield.

"Tifa, what are you doing?" Cloud yelled after he's sister feeling as helpless as an infant.

"What else? I'm going help Star!" She yelled back still running.

"Tifa!" Cynthia yelled with worry.

"Uh…I know it may kinda be the wrong time but…CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME?" Cory yelled struggling to get up without waking the form on top of him.

"Oh! Sorry Cory we were watching the battle!" Sora said running over to help his friend with Cynthia at his heels. Cory wasn't really paying any attention to what he was doing either; he was watching the battle too. Worrying about Tifa and Star. Cloud was doing the same; he was really worried about both his sister and girlfriend. Sora and Cynthia were almost done getting the young hanyou off Cory when she stirred. Cory, Sora, Cloud, and Cynthia stopped all movement staring at her…to be continued now a word from our writer…

A/N: I AM SO BORED! BIT WON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *shakes head* GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BIT BEFORE YOU DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You had better start running Bit…*grabs knife then goes & tries to kill Bit*

Bit: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*runs away from Star* x(

10 min later…

Bit: *on the floor dead drooling* uuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh….

Star: Feh! See if you mess with me again!!!!! Oh wait! You can't your dead!!!!!!!! LOL

Bit: *gets up off the floor & sobs* You…popped my ketchup bag!!!!!!!!

Star: YOUR GONNA REALLY DIE THIS TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks around* Hey where is that jerk??? Well until next chapter bye bye for now.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey all! Kitty is here over my house at the moment.

Kitty: HI ALL!

Star: How are you and Zero doing that!?

Kitty: Doing what?

Star: Popping straight out of nowhere!

Kitty: Umm…you don't need to know that! It's classified information. If I told you, I'd have 2 kill you.

Star: Right…okay I'm just gonna go with that.

Kitty: This authors note will self-destruct in 5 seconds.

Star: Really? COOL! Umm…your joking right?

Kitty: *WABOOM*

Star: *coughs hard* guess not…

Kitty: *has lost all train of thought and is staring blankly at the screen*

Star: *looks at Kitty* Okay forget the authors note we're just going into the chapter…Oh! You should be listening to Won't back down by Fuel now…it goes with the first page or so. I tell you when to change the song…

The Melody of Life

Chapter 5: Friends or Foes?

By: Star Blaze & Kitty Pryde

Last chapter:

"Uh…I know it may kinda be the wrong time but…CAN YOU GUYS HELP ME?!" Cory yelled struggling to get up without waking the form on top of him.

"Oh! Sorry Cory we were watching the battle!" Sora said running over to help his friend with Cynthia at his heels. Cory wasn't really paying any attention to what he was doing; he was totally into the battle worrying about Madison and Star's welfare. Cloud was doing the same; he was really worried about both his sister and girlfriend. Sora and Cynthia were almost done getting the young hanyou off Cory when she stirred. Everyone stopped all movement, staring at her…

The girl slowly opened her eyes staring a bit blankly at the faces around her then quickly rose up alert but tripping over Cory's feet before fully standing up. She was about to ask where she was but when she saw the current battle raging before her, she quickly ran to aid in the effort grabbing her scabbard on the way. While running she unsheathed her sword and began to hack away at the youkai's right arm. (A/N Kitty: Kitty's writing for a while!) The new fighter distracted the demon long enough to let Star (A/N Star: Okay remember I'm still full youkai.) and Madison come in to do some serious damage to the creature. The girl then delivered the finishing blow to the youkai with one final swing of her sword…or so she thought. The youkai's five jewel shards gave it enough power to regenerate it's lost body parts and reform. All three girls jumped back, trying to decide what to do next. The youkai was strong in the first place, but with the added power of the jewel, he was going to be a much more formidable foe. Add to that the fact that he seemed to be impossible to vanquish this was turning out to be some fight that was sure to take a while.

"Argh. This guy was a lot easier last time…" The young demon grumbled.

"What do you mean 'last time'!" Inuyasha yelled from his place on the sidelines.

"I fought this demon before. He wasn't to happy about dying at the hands of a half -demon, so now he's back for another beating." She growled. Just thinking about the past incident made her blood boil.

Inuyasha had had enough of this child's play. He unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and began to run towards the enraged youkai. Kagome knew exactly what he was going to do. She and their traveling companions had witnessed this routine countless times before. She readied her bow and shot her arrow at the exact same time as Inuyasha unleashed his 'Kaze no Kizu' or 'Wind Scar'. The arrow hit the youkai in the forehead and immobilized him seconds before the Wind Scar found impact. The Wind Scar took care him of thoroughly decapitating the youkai. "Well that was easy." Inuyasha snorted. The girls stared at him in shock from their positions around the carcass of the now dead youkai. (A/N: You should listen to Bring me to Life by Evanessence now.) Star looked around at the demons surrounding her. So many that she could kill, but one seemed to be particularly enticing. She was a greater threat to Star's life than any of the other youkai so she decided to destroy her first, then kill off the rest of the group. She charged at the unsuspecting youkai, readying her claws for the kill. "What the fuck?" The girl yelled as the older demon rammed into her. She countered the blow with her sword, which was forced back at her by the other demon's brute strength. Inuyasha felt the need to come and help the younger demon defend herself so he ran up and grabbed Star from behind holding her still until she calmed down. Star thrashed about for a bit but then realized that her resistance was futile. The contact with the other hanyou slowly changed Star back into her hanyou form as well. When she had calmed down and stopped struggling, Inuyasha released her. She swayed for a moment then began to fall. Inuyasha's fast reflexes helped him catch her before she hit the ground. She stayed out of it only for a minute or two then she came back to reality lying, still rather weak in Inuyasha's arms. As Star stood up, she sensed another youkai coming rapidly towards them. "There's another youkai…" she managed to say taking deep breaths.

(A/N Star: Alright that's enough Kitty…even though she's not really here at the moment and I'm here alone in my room a week later…I'm gonna do this in first person again! And listen to Run around by Jasan Radford now.)

A cat youkai appeared out of the sky with a young woman and a man on her back.

"Sango! Miroku! There is a youkai coming our way! Ready yourselves!" Kagome yelled to her friends. The two quickly got off of the cat youkai and readied them selves for battle. Everyone took their fighting stance and waited, except Zero. I could tell it was a hanyou like Madison, Inuyasha, Zero, and me by the scent and I think they could tell too. I heard all the movements of the youkai and looked towards the way it was coming from while waiting for it to attack us. I noticed that Zero had slowly walked over to me with full alert and waited. I looked to her and sensed that the youkai was very close and also heard a female voice yell, "ZERO!!!!!!!!" Then suddenly the hanyou jumped me from behind knocking me over to the ground, got up, and quickly flipped me over. Then I saw a young hanyou girl that was about to punch me when she realized something. She put her fist down slowly, backed up a few steps, and stared at me. I slowly got up and wondered why she had not attacked me. She was a young hanyou dog about 16, and about 5'7. She had emerald green eyes, a long black, waits length ponytail tied almost at the base of her neck, and a pair of ears perched on her head. Also on her forehead was a red symbol made of three petals meeting at the edges and circle around the joining point. Her clothing was mixture of red, gold, brown, and a tealish green. She wore a low cut, red sleeveless shirt only covering her chest that had a teal collar and was trimmed in brown and gold on the edges.

Her bottom piece looked like shorts that were very short starting at the hips showing her stomach then ending only mer inches above her boot's cut off. They also were brown but with a golden buckle and an outlining. Then there was a golden flimsy fabric acting as a belt. The middle of the belt was hanging over her shorts slightly touching the bottom of her shorts and then hanging to her knees coming out of both of her sides were the ends of the belt. Her shoes were brown boots tightly covering her legs up to her thighs and also golden outlining at the low part of the boot. "You're not Zero…" the young hanyou whispered lowly but just loud enough for a hanyou's ears to hear. I was very sure all the half-breeds heard her; Madison, Inuyasha, and the girl, who I think is my sister, Zero. "I know I am not my younger sibling…but how do you know of my sister?" I had replied to her then I saw Zero laying against a tree out of the corner of my eye but I paid no mind to it. She was speechless, her mouth was hanging slightly open, her body was motionless, and she was wearing a face of surprise and shock. She had slowly regained herself, bowed to me and spoke, "Its my honor to meet you…Lady Star..." (A/N: You should listen to Come Clean by Hilary Duff for awhile, because it describes how I feel here.) I felt myself blush, I wasn't used to being royalty any more. It had been a long while since I was treated as the daughter of the Lord of the Northern Lands…as the future Lady of the Northern Lands and even being called Lady Star. I was just a normal person in the other world sort of… just a hanyou. "How do you know who I am?" I asked her trying hard not to look at the others faces.

She ignored my question and asked another of her own. "May I call you Star?"

I decided to answer her question first. "Yes you may call me Star if you wish."

She smiled happily and answered my question, "You are future Lady of the Northern and Western Lands am I right?"

"Yes I…WESTERN LANDS???" I yelled in surprise.

"WESTERN LANDS???" Inuyasha yelled also very surprised for a reason not yet known. "I didn't know that tou-sama was really serious about that!" I yelled with total surprise.

"Is Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands?" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Yes…" Miroku replied staring at all the young women.

Zero had decided to speak, "So you really are my older sister and you remember what our old man said all those years ago."

"And you my younger sister. So it's really true?" I replied to her nodding.

"When I had first told him that you had disappeared he did not believe me, but after two months he was convinced that you had really disappeared. All he talked of was you. If he was ever going to find you and if your arranged marriage with the past Lord of the Western Lands eldest son would still be. If not all would be lost."

"ARRANGED MARRIAGE? YOU WITH MEAN SESSHOMARU?" Inuyasha yelled walking to Zero.

"Yes and how do you know of him?" Zero replied.

"HE IS MY HALF BROTHER!!! THAT'S HOW!!!!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

Everyone was speechless as well as surprised. I was most likely the worst of them all, I had just fell to my knees and looked to my friends. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say I looked to the young hanyou in front of me. "And your name is?" I questioned her.

"Kitty Pryde is my name. An honor to meet you." She replied to me with another bow.

I smelt her scent the moment she had named herself. It rang a bell in my mind and made me ask, "Kitty Pryde… daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands?"

"Yeah that's me. You have heard of me?"

"Yeah of course I have. I'm future Lady of the Northern Lands right?"

"Yeah that's true."

"Wait a second…you're the next hair to the Northern Lands and you have a arranged marriage with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked confused.

"Uh…yeaAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I yelled feeling a hand touching my ass. I was about to hit the guy who touched me when I saw that guy I saw before. I heisted for a moment before I hit him. Then Inuyasha hit the guy for me instead. "MIROKU!!!!!" everyone shouted, except my friends. The man named Miroku fell to the ground face first. My friends were totally silent. They knew I usually would have killed the guy if they touched me… if it wasn't Cloud that is. But the only reason I didn't do that is because THIS guy kinda looked familiar. I sat down in front of him picked up his chin for him to look at me. He seem to love it for some reason. I looked deep into his dark violet eyes and thought of who this could be. I stared long and hard before I spoke, "Don't I know you?" All my friends fell forward, mostly likely surprised that was the reason I didn't kick his ass. Zero walked over and kneeled beside me. "Hmm…he looks familiar to me too." I looked him over and remembered something. "Did you live on a mountain when you were young?"

"Yes… I did live on a mountain when I was young."

I looked to Zero and asked, "Do you remember him?"

She shook her head, "No…I don't."

I sighed, "My god Zero! You have a short memory! Okay…remember that time when we ran off when you were 5 years old? We ran to the mountains and trained for awhile. Then in the middle of a fight a boy walked between us…"

Miroku got up, "That was you…and you?" he asked pointing at each one of us.

"It sure was!" I yelled.

Zero thought for a moment, "Oh yeah! I remember you! You said one day when your older you would marry Star! Your lucky Star stopped me from killing you Miroku…you got me pissed moving on me like that."

"Oh yeah! You did say that Miroku." I sighed and looked to Zero, "You and your temper Zero…" Cloud slowly walked over to me as I stood up and his arm around my waist. "Touch her again and you'll regret it." Cloud said to Miroku.

"Uhhh…yeah." Miroku replied sweat dropping.

I took a quick peek to see how everyone else was doing…everyone had a face of shock and surprise except for Kitty; who was frowning. Did she like Cloud? I would have to find out myself. "But neither of you can have her anyway. When the old man finds out that you're back Star… he's either gonna come look for you himself or send someone to come find you. So you can get married to Sesshomaru." Zero smirked.

"Don't rub it in Zero. I know what tou-sama is going to do and I'm going to let him, because I wasn't here long enough to argue with him." I sighed.

"STAR!?" my friends yelled. (A/N: Okay it's a good time to change the song to Workin' it out by Hilary Duff.) Before anyone else said anything I ran off. I heard everyone follow me but the closest one to me was Zero…She eventually caught up to me and knock me down to the ground. "I'm not letting you leave me again! Not this time! You'll have to go through me first before you leave!" Zero yelled trying very hard to keep me pinned to the ground but failed. I quickly got out of her grip and readied myself for battle. "Fine I will! But I warn you I may still be stronger than you!" I yelled jumping to fight her. "I bet you're not!" She yelled back jumping to me dropping her sword. Everyone got there just in time to see the beginning of the fight between the two daughters of the Northern Lands…

(A/N: I could be really evil and cut it off right here and this would be the shortest chapter I have wrote but I'm too nice to do that so I'll continue…)

Zero made the first move and aimed her fist to my stomach. I dodged it easily, jumping away from her and yelled, "Heh! Is that your best-shot sis? Your going to need more then that to even hit me!"

"Don't worry sis that's not all I got! I'm just warming up!"

"Is that so? Then show me what you have learned the past 10 years without me!"

"Don't worry Star I will!" Zero yelled charging towards me with her fist ready.

"Feh." I sighed folding my arms waiting for the hit. When Zero was mere inches away from hitting me, I jumped up front flipping in the process. That caused her to miss me, I then landed on the ground and quickly kicked her in the lower back making her fly forwards towards the others. Everyone just stared and parted watching Zero fly into a tree from the impact. "Your still too slow Zero!" I yelled turning around with my hand holding a peace sign with my thumb out then starting to walk back towards the well we came through. "I'll see you all later!" I added folding my arms relaxing a bit.

"STAR!!!" I heard Zero yell. I turned around to see my sister fully standing a few feet from the tree. "I'm not done with you yet!" (A/N: Go ahead and listen to Run around again.) "Come on! Try to catch me first Zero!" I yelled running towards the well again.

"I'm not going to let you leave Star!" Zero yelled back running after me.

Everyone else quickly followed us. I jumped on to a tree limb and ran on those, Zero did the same. I suddenly had a quick flashback of this area when Zero and me were younger…the day I disappeared into the well.

Flashback- the forgotten piece

We were running in this forest training…running just like this. I had decided to jump on a tree limb and run on them, Zero did the same. We jumped above the trees and exchanged blows then jumped back down on the tree limbs. We continued the pattern for awhile until we decided to play.

End of Flashback

I had quickly come back to reality and I tripped on a tree limb and fell. I quickly recovered making it look like I had did it on purpose landing gracefully on the ground. "Forget the child play Zero! It's time to fight for real!" I yelled fully standing. 'I hope you forgive me for this Zero but I promise that I'll be here for you from now on.' I heard her behind me then jump out from behind me and readied herself to hit me. She didn't know that I knew that she was behind me. Before she hit me I had hit her in the stomach hard enough to knock her out. "Star…" she whispered before she fainted.

"Sorry Zero…Please forgive me." I said catching her before she fell to the ground.

"STAR!!!!" Everyone yelled to me when they caught eye of me. I had transformed to my human form and held Zero in my arms. (A/N: Many songs in this chapter already but listen to Papercut by Likin Park.) "Star…I will kill you and your family!" Naraku yelled to me in my mind. "No you won't basterd! I won't let you!" I yelled back to him.

"I will hurt you though…"

"What do you mean?" I asked him smelling a scent of a demon behind me.

"You will see…"

I had quickly jumped away from Zero so she wouldn't get hurt from the demon that was behind us. "Come out and face me demon!" I yelled into the forest.

"Good. You have noticed me." A female demon that looked human said walking out of the shadows. "Let me introduce myself before you die. I am Kagura the Wind Sorceress. I was sent by Naraku to kill you Star." She said taking a fan out and blowing the wind made by the fan at me. The wind turned out to be wind blades hitting me blow after blow. "STAR!!!!" Everyone yelled, sounding like a broken record, finally getting to where I was and seeing my condition. She made many large slashes on my body with her blades of wind, causing me to lose a great amount of blood. "Take care of Zero for me…" I managed to say to everyone before I fainted from the loss of blood.

3rd person…

"Kagura!!!" Inuyasha yelled to her.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'm not here to kill you. I was here to kill her…" She said pointing to Star laying on the ground with a puddle of blood around her. "I really have no idea why he wanted me to kill a human though…Well Inuyasha you are lucky today. Naraku has decided to spare you." Kagura yelled to Inuyasha taking departure.

"KAGURA!!!" Kagome yelled quickly taking her bow and arrow out, aiming at her, then quickly shooting the arrow. Kagura had only escaped Kagome's arrow by mere inches.

"I missed!" Kagome yelled.

"We should treat Star's wounds as fast we can before she loses any more blood." Cynthia said running toward Star's still form.

"What about Zero?" Kitty asked kneeing beside her best friend, picking up her sword, and putting back in it's scabbard on Zero's side.

"I'll take her." Inuyasha volunteered walking over to the young hanyou.

"I'll take care of Star but we have to hurry somewhere." Cloud suggested.

"Let's head over to Kaede's hut so Star can get her wounds treated." Miroku said mounting Kirara's back after Sango.

"Yes let's hurry to Kaede's hut." Sango said after Miroku was settling it.

"We're gonna have to get there fast! Star's losing more blood by the minute!" Cloud yelled to everyone picking up Star.

(A/N Kitty: Is it just me, or is everyone yelling their words. I mean, it's like and opera!............*Kitty's trains of thought have left the station*)

"Miroku get off." Sango said turning to him.

"Why do I have to get off?" Miroku questioned Sango.

"So we can Star to Kaede's hut faster!" Sango answered him kicking him off Kirara. "Cloud hurry up and climb on with Star!" she yelled signaling for Cloud to mount Kirara. "No I think Kagome should go instead of Cloud." Inuyasha explained. Kagome looked to Inuyasha and agreed, "It would be much faster if I would go instead of Cloud. I could help Kaede with her wounds by the time you get there." Cloud sighed in frustration and said, "Okay…" He then waited for Kagome to mount Kirara then hand Star to them. "Kirara hurry to the village!" Sango commanded the cat demon. Kirara obeyed her master and leapt from the ground into the sky with great speed. Cloud had followed them as soon as they left the ground, keeping Star in eyesight. Miroku had quickly gone by foot following Sango. "Wait for me!" a young fox demon, shouted after Miroku quickly running after him. Everyone who was left looked to Inuyasha for instructions. "What do we do now?" Kitty asked no one in particular.

"Go!" Inuyasha yelled waiting for everyone to follow Sango and Kagome. Everyone followed the instructions and quickly ran following the people who left on the cat demon and who had followed by foot. After everyone had left, Inuyasha ran after the whole lot of them trying to push the young hanyou Zero further up his back so that she wouldn't fall.

Meanwhile…

A young male wolf youkai was sitting in a den surrounded by other wolves. "Kagura…" he hissed in frustration. "I Koga leader of the wolf clan will take revenge against Kagura for the death of our comrades!" He yelled standing up holding his fist in the air. His comrades agreed with him with loud howls. He hesitated for a moment and sniffed the air for a curtain scents. "What's wrong Koga?" one of his wolf comrades asked. "I'll be back… Tell Shadow that I went to check something out." Koga replied to his comrades. "Yes Koga." One of his comrades replied. He smelt a few scents that were very familiar to him and began to run off to the direction they were coming from, but then hesitated when he smelt a few unfamiliar scents mixed with a thick scent of blood. Then he quickened his speed to his destination. "What did that dog turd let happen this time?"  
Koga asked himself. "Kagome better not be hurt. I better hurry and see what he did this time…" He said sniffing the air again. "Almost there Kagome." After a few minutes Koga smelt a certain hanyou in the area and went after the scent. "Is that you dog turd?" Koga questioned a form standing in the middle of the forest carrying an other form on it's back. "Who else would it be you scrawny little wolf?" the form questioned back.

"So it is you dog breath. Hey! You grew another head!" Koga noticed getting a better look, pointed to the other head on his shoulder. "You flea bitten wolf! I didn't grow another head!" Inuyasha yelled turning to his side. "I'm carrying someone!"

"Oh! That explains everything…" Koga sighed turn his head way from him then looking back to Inuyasha and asked, "Where is my woman?"

Those words enraged Inuyasha. "Your woman…She'll NEVER BE YOUR WOMAN!" Inuyasha yelled running towards Koga not even minding the hanyou girl on his back, he readied his claws for an attack. Koga quickly dodged Inuyasha by stepping to the side and then watching him run past him. Inuyasha came to an absolute halt then quickly turned around and ran toward Koga again yelling, "Stop being a coward and fight me!"

Koga paid no to Inuyasha and just waited for his hit. When Inuyasha was mere inches from hitting Koga; he quickly dodged it moving slightly to the side and punched Inuyasha in the side making him fly to the ground. 'Damn! I can't fight this scrawny wolf with her on my back. I have to find a place to lay her until this fight is done.' Inuyasha tried to look for a place where he could lay this young girl but Koga didn't give him a chance to look for long. He ran to him and threw punches one after another making Inuyasha quickly dodge them. "You damn wolf!" Inuyasha yelled in frustration.

"Am I to much for ya dog turd?" Koga laughed deciding to kick Inuyasha.

"No! This wench just makes things a little bit harder flea bag!" Inuyasha responded.

'Damn it! I should just lay her somewhere and lead the battle away from her. Yeah that's what I'll do!' Inuyasha ran to a tree, quickly but careful dropped the hanyou on his back, and ran in another direction. "Now I have nothing to weigh me down from this fight Koga!" Inuyasha yelled reading his claws for battle.

"Give it your best shot dog!" Koga yelled back. The real fight was just beginning between the two k-9 demons and they both exchanged powerful blows against each other. However, the young hanyou girl Zero was slowly starting to wake and hardly was hearing the fight that was ranging before. Finally she was waking and was beginning to stand then noticed the fight before her. At first, she wasn't sure who these male demons were, how she got there, or why she was there. Then slowly she started to remember the events that happened earlier that day fully stood and yelled, "WHERE IS MY SISTER?"

The other two male k-9 demons didn't pay her any attention and kept fighting. Zero wasn't in the mood to be ignored or to put up with being ignored. She ran over the two male demons stop a few away and recognized one of the demons. He had long silver hair like her sister Star and small dog-ears perched on top of his head like her too, but she knew that wasn't her sister. He was wearing a robe made of fur from a fire rat, a scabbard with a sword held inside, prayer beads necklace around his neck, bear foot, and she had caught a glimpse of his golden eyes. She didn't recognize the other youkai do to that she could hardly see him and decide to attack him and then ask the other about her sister. She continued running then quickly joined the fight by kicking the demon out of her way. He was quite shocked by her appearance and a bit taken back her.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER?" Zero yelled to Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha didn't get a chance to her. Interrupted by Koga, "Hey this is between him and me wench!"

"SHUT UP!" Zero yelled back to him not even looking his way.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she yelled again to Inuyasha.

"Uhhh…everyone else we were with took her to get her wound treated." Inuyasha replied to her.

"What… her wounds treated…what wounds?" Zero asked calming down to the information.

"After she knocked you out a youkai attacked her… she protected you and got badly wounded in the process."

Zero dropped to her knees and stared at the ground. 'She protected me…after all this time she's been gone…she still cares for me…risked her life for me. I need to find her.' Zero slowly stood then looked to Inuyasha and spoke, "Take me to her..."

"No we're finishing this dog turd!" Koga yelled from the sidelines. Zero finally looked to him and felt her heart flutter. He was handsome…with dazzling blue eyes, pointed ears, long jet-black hair pulled back into high ponytail, and a brown headband. Most of his clothing was brown fur. He had brown fur shoulder pads and wrist bands (his right wrist length and his left elbow length). He's top was black armor, and his bottom was made of brown fur with a tail coming out of it, and a sword at his side. Then brown fur at his legs knee to ankle length. Zero quickly came out of the small trance she was in and came back to reality. Koga on the other hand, took a better look at her, then she did him. Koga was quite taken back by her beauty, and he lightly blushed. (A/N: Love at first sight eh viewers?) Koga had gone into a trance over this wonderful… beautiful young hanyou girl. Inuyasha wonder what the hell was wrong with him for not saying anything by now and decided to leave towards the village.

"I'll finish you later flea bag! Come on wench! Your sister is losing more blood by the minute…You can smell it can't you?" Inuyasha said walking away from the traced Koga.

Zero took a quick sniff of the air and caught the scent of Star's blood. She lowly growled then nodded and said, "Yeah…" Her blood boiled, and that gave her energy to burst into a run towards Star's scent of blood.

"Hey! Don't go running off on me!" Inuyasha yelled running after Zero.

I woke up and lightly moaned feeling a great amount of pain. I began getting my scents back and tried to sit up but felt a pair of warm strong arms lifted me up on their lap. I felt my head on someone's shoulder and opened my eyes to see Cloud's bright worried eyes staring at me. I gave him a light smile then brought my hand to his face and whispered, "Morning…"

Cloud gave a sigh of relief, smirked, then brought me closer to him, and whispered back, "Morning…"

"HEY EVERYBODY!" I heard Cory's voice yell. Then I heard Cory walk over to Cloud and me, then chirp, "Good morning!"

Cloud sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Well it was a good morning…"

I lightly giggled and elbowed Cloud in the stomach.

"Huh?" Cory questioned with a confused face.

"Nothing Cory…" Cloud said with a smirk.

"HEY EVERYBODY STAR'S AWAKE!" Cory yelled.

I sat up a bit, twitched my ears, tilted my head to the side, and stared at Cory blankly. "Who's Star?" I questioned after a moment of silence.

"Star?" Cory asked staring at me with surprised look.

"Yeah…who is she?" I questioned again.

Cory began to panic to the words he was hearing, ran outside and started crazily shouting, "STAR HAS AMNESIA!!!!!"

I looked up to Cloud and he seemed taken back by this, clue being because he had a weird look on his face. I don't know if it was a look of surprise, shock, or what the heck. I giggled at him and Cory, Cory for the overreacting and Cloud for the face.

"What's wrong didn't like my joke?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"What joke?" Cloud asked with now a confused look.

"Making Cory think that I have amnesia." I simply replied.

Cloud closed his eyes and smirked, "Yeah good one…"

My friends along with Kagome, her friends came, and a wolf demon guy I really didn't know ran in the small hut I was held in with worried faces. I did the same thing I did to Cory, I twitched my ears and stared blankly at everyone. "Who are you all?"

"Maybe you should all leave…" Cloud suggested.

Cynthia sighed and asked, "What are you gonna do?"

"See if she will remember anything." He simply replied.

Everyone nodded and slowly each one left the hut, leaving Cloud and me alone together to "talk". I leaned towards Cloud, looked up at him, and twitched my ears. "What did you make them leave for?" I asked questioning him.

Cloud had a smile drenched with evil. He then tickled me in my side and made me laugh.

"Stop that! I'm ticklish there!" I laughed trying to squirm away from him.

Cloud stopped for a moment and whispered, "Tell them…"

"Tell them what?" I asked him laying on the floor, and tilting my head to the side again.

Cloud again tickled me and made me laugh to a point when it was hard to breathe.

"Okay…okay…okay…I'll tell them…" I managed to say between laughs.

Cloud finally stopped with a smirk of victory and softly spoke, "Can you stand?"

I wasn't really sure myself if I could stand up but I tried. I slowly but surely began to stand up. To my surprise, I had no problem standing. "I wonder…" I said having a huge brainstorm.

"What?" Cloud asked hearing my famous 'I wonder…'.

"I had no problem standing up…How long have I been out?" I asked Cloud seeing if my guess was right.

"You were just out for the night Star." He replied standing up himself.

"Really?" I replied caught off guard.

"Yeah what did you think?" Cloud asked with a questioning look.

"I thought that I have been out for awhile because I feel perfectly fine…No pain…" I paused for a moment lifting up my shirt a tad looking at a place where I was cut. "And no scar…"

"Really?" Cloud asked walking over to me examining my side.

I pulled my shirt back down and took Cloud's hand pulling him towards the entrance of the hut, "Yeah…I think being a hanyou has advantages that I didn't know about."

"Quick healing?" he asked me before we stepped out of the hut.

"Yup…" I replied walking out of the hut pulling him with me. I was the center of the attention, everyone was staring at me blankly. I walked over to Cory and quickly messed his hair up trying to act as normal as possible not having to apologize for my joke.

"Hey! Hey! Stop ruining the hair Star." Cory said in protest.

"Sorry Cory, I haven't messed your hair up in a few days so it was needed."

"It's…" Cory said pausing must of realizing that I had said his name. "Okay…" he finishing fixing his hair.

"Have you forgotten how to take a joke already Pinkly?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "You should know by that I would be fine. I mean look at me not a scratch…" I had said lifting my shirt a tad.

"Star…" Zero had said coming out of the shadows.

"Yeah?" I replied turning to her.

"Um…thanks…" she finally said with her head down from a moment of silence.

I couldn't help but smile. "What are sisters for?"

Zero lifted her head and smiled back at me. "Each other."


End file.
